


Sprout

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Sprout [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arashi - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Japanese, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
  <br/>
  <img/>
</p><p> </p><p>Aiba Masaki is currently not in a relationship, but he decided to adopt a baby boy, whose parents had died tragically, from the hospital he was working at. However, along the way Aiba encounters many things he has never been through before and he has to overcome those challenges, especially being a single father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sprout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday and every minute, a new child is born. For Aiba Masaki, he was glad to be a part of it.

  
Aiba Masaki smiled as he heard his nephew laugh for the first time in two months since he was born. He noted the dimples that formed on his cheeks dip deeper as his smile grew wider, and his eyes scrunch close until he couldn’t see them anymore. Aiba was immediately reminded of his little brother when he was about the same age as his nephew. Even if his brother was already an adult, he can still imagine his face when he was a baby. Though he had to admit, he was a little jealous of his little brother for having a family of his own before him -- at least he gets to be the cool uncle.  
  
An hour had passed without him noticing until his nephews parents finally came home from dinner. After putting him to sleep, he bid the both of them a good night sleep and headed to work right away. He wouldn’t want the head nurse to scold him for being late to work again.Not when a dozen of new babies were delivered on that same day and it was his turn to take charge of them...  
  
It was already past midnight and he was sure the babies would survive for an hour if he took a quick nap. Just as he was about to crash on a vacant bed, however, a loud cry rang out in the hallway. At first, he thought that it was just a patient having nightmares, but the louder the cry became, he was sure that it was one of his tiny patients. He quickly got on his feet after picturing how many babies would wake up because of it. However, as soon as he arrived in their room, he noticed how deep asleep all of them were except for one of them, the one closest to the window.  
  
Aiba didn’t have to scrutinize through the dim lights to get a better look at his name tag. He knew who the baby was since he was part of the team that delivered him into the world. Aiba saw this baby as a miracle for having survive in his mother’s womb. Others say the baby was just a nuisance since all he did was cry, but Aiba knew better. The child lost both of his parents a few hours after birth -- his mother died giving birth, and his father got involved in an accident trying to drive to his born-to-be son during his shift. Since then, he devoted himself to take care of the poor baby, even if it meant he would go to a new family.  
  
“Hush, little Kazu,” Aiba hummed as he gently rocked the baby back and forth in his arms. “I got you...”


	2. Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work got the better of him that he forgot about something important.

Aiba woke up the following day, feeling completely drained out. Last night Kazu refused to sleep until 3AM, the time when most doctors and some nurses check in for work. He was supposed to drive home after putting Kazu in his crib, but he was afraid of risking a car accident. Instead, he slept on one of the vacant beds near the main office and shortly woke up two hours later. It was still dark outside but he can hear the sounds of busy footsteps from behind the closed door. Just as he was about to head out, however, someone came in and blocked his way.  
  
“Good morning, Aiba-san.”  
  
The life of him was almost sucked out from his lungs until he inhaled breathable air. There was a mix of coffee and coconut fragrance swimming in the air. He knew right away who it was, and he wished it wasn’t him. It’s embarrassing enough to get caught and to be seen in such a messy state.  
  
He cleared his throat, stood up straight, and looked at anywhere but the man’s face. “M-morning Sakurai-sensei...”  
  
“Coffee?”  
  
Said drink wasn’t his thing unless it was a black coffee and he had it first thing in the morning. When the doctor offered it to him, however, he always gave it in the correct way and time. The cup of coffee being offered to him at the moment sounded like a nice idea. At least some people were considerate of his quirky needs.  
  
“Thanks,” He mumbled, taking the coffee being offered. “I should get back to work now... I have things to do.”  
  
“But before you go, can we talk for a bit?”  
  
Aiba shrugged. Now wasn’t a right time. What if the babies were crying and no one was attending to them? Ah! Excuses, and so many of them he could use just to avoid the doctor. It’s not like he dislikes him, or something like that, but there was always this strange feeling he gets whenever he’s near the man. He stayed anyways since it would be rude to walk out on a man who has words to be said.  
  
“We’re still trying to find a family for Kazu, but it seems no one is interested,” The doctor began once they sat on the bed Aiba was on earlier. “And I remember you sent an adoption form to me earlier this week... Was it meant for Kazu?”  
  
Drats, he’s forgotten about that and the fact that Sakurai was Kazu’s doctor. He did send an adoption paper for Kazu, and he remembered being so excited from imagining a life with a son. But this whole week, work got the better of him that he’s forgot about it until now. Aiba sighed. Now he wasn’t so sure about it considering the time issues. Maybe Kazu was better off with another family who can take care of him 24/7 rather than a father who was still young and busy with his life.  
  
“I did,” He admitted after taking a sip of the bitter coffee. “But I’m not so sure anymore... I don’t think I can take care of him in between my work schedule. Besides, I just sent it in because I felt bad for the little guy...”  
  
“You’re with him everyday since he was born, Aiba-san, and I notice the way you look when you hold him even if he keeps crying. We’ve -- I’ve kept him here for a reason instead of putting him in an orphanage.”  
  
“I...” Sakurai was right, he was the one who begged the higher doctors to keep Kazu in his crib with the other newborns. Aiba wasn’t supposed to be in that day, but he just happened to witness such event. “I’ll think about it some more, Sakurai-san. I’ll let you know by then.”  
  
He was glad he stayed to chat or else he'll be wondering why all of a sudden a baby was on his bed back at home. Just as he was about to get up and head out to work as he intended, however, something stopped him from doing so. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a smile form on the doctor's face. He ducked down out of instinct when the man put a hand on his head and halted when he realized what he was doing. It was a usual thing he did every time they encountered each other, but that didn’t mean Aiba was used to it. It just made his stomach feel this weird sensation, and it messed up his hairdo. Not that it mattered though, his hair was already a mess to begin with.  
  
“I’m sure Kazu will be happy,” Sakurai said as he got up and headed for the door. “Don’t forget about Yoshi-san today though, her baby is soon to be delivered.”  
  
“I-I won’t, and t-thanks...”  
  
As soon as the door slid to a close and Sakurai was no longer to be seen, he placed his hand to where the doctor ruffled his hair. He grinned sheepishly as he pleated it back down to its original state...  
  
It was yet again another usual day at work -- well, after helping Sakurai deliver Yoshi-san’s baby -- with much paperwork to do. There were piles and piles of them on his desk that it threatened to near his boss’s workspace. The last time he saw it, it was the height of one whole ruler. But he noticed it had doubled in size that if you put two of the piles together, it would make about two and a half of a ruler measurement in inches. He wasn’t complaining though. It was his job and he signed up for it after all.  
  
About an hour later into organizing the pile, a loud cry resounded through the hallway. He was the only who looked up with much alarm while others attended to their work as if they were pretending they didn’t hear it. But it was a matter that couldn’t be ignored. It was Kazu again and something must be troubling him. Putting the work aside, he quickly ran to the nursery. But as he neared it, the crying slowly died down. He was surprised to see someone none other than Kazu’s doctor.  
  
“Sakurai-san?” Aiba questioned when he finally reached his destination. “I thought you were attending a meeting.”  
  
“I came to meet him,” Sakurai said. “But look, he wants to be with your more than me. I feel offended.”  
  
Aiba laughed, taking little Kazu in his arms. “I’ve been around him more than you, Sakurai-sensei. He likes it better when there’s someone familiar in his presence.”  
  
“But I was there,” Sakurai almost whined, “I was the first face he saw when he came out.”  
  
“True... but how did you manage to calm him down. He’s usually afraid of strangers.”  
  
“I’ve taken care of little tikes before I became a doctor. I was already trained to take care of a baby at 5, when my little sister was born. And 8 years later when my little brother came out.”  
  
Aiba was impressed. He didn’t know Sakurai had siblings. It probably explained why he became a pediatrician. Aiba felt that he can relate since he had a little brother too. It seems like he and Sakurai aren’t that different -- except for their occupation though.  
  
He hadn’t forgotten about Kazu, though. As he looked down, he made a funny face causing the little one to smile. His cheeks made him seem much chubbier that Aiba can grab a handful of his baby fat. To his surprise, Kazu held both of his hands out and made grasping motions towards his face. Aiba quickly responded, noticing that the baby wanted to touch his face. As he leaned in, he felt tiny warm fingers brush lightly across his cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“I’ve decided...” He spoke a bit loud, causing the baby to jerk in his arms. “....I want Kazu as my son.”  
  
“Are you sure? I can still give you time...”  
  
Aiba nodded his head, feeling much more energized. Just thinking about Kazu being his son again ignited his excitement. “I’m sure, it’s my final decision.”  
  
“Ok. Come with me to my office. We’ll discuss about Kazu-chan...”


	3. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all, he couldn't say no to Sakurai.

Compared to his knowledge of delivering a baby, taking care of one was a whole new chapter. Though he knew the basics of looking after a baby such as feeding him and changing his diapers. After Sakurai explained everything -- a good three hours of lectures and note-taking -- he felt like he went to nursing school again. Except this time, it was a development class (he should have taken in it high school when he had the chance).  
  
He was given the option to go home, after everyone and Sakurai congratulated him for having a son, but he chose to stay. There were still tons of work waiting for him on his desk, and the other babes still needed attending to. Though a few nurses -- surprisingly his boss also -- offered to help him so he could go home with Kazu. Eventually, he gave in. They couldn’t stop insisting on how important Kazu was more than work, and he figured they were right. After his mom gave birth to his little brother, she wasn’t even allowed to come back to work for three months and a half just to take care of him.  
  
After changing out of his uniform and retrieving Kazu from the nursery, he was about ready to head home when someone blocked his way. “Sakurai-sensei?”  
  
The man smiled, making him look all the more attractive in his casual clothing. “I’ll give you a ride home, Aiba-san. And it’s -san when I’m not working.”  
  
“Then Sakurai-san,” Aiba corrected himself before taking a step aside. “I’m fine. I can drive home by myself today.”  
  
“Not without a car seat, you’re not. Come, we’ll use my car.”  
  
Before Aiba could reject the offer again, the man was already ahead of him. Besides, he really had to choice. The man was someone he couldn’t reject. As he followed the doctor to the parking lot, he couldn’t help but stare after him. And there it was again, that strange feeling...  
  
  
  
Kazu was an active baby. Every one to two hours, he would wake up crying for attention. It was either he was hungry, made an accident in his diapers, or just needed someone to play with him. Throughout all of this chaos, Sakurai was there to help. The doctor should have been at work after dropping him off, but he claimed that another doctor took his shift for him. He must have begged, Aiba thought suspiciously as he glanced towards Sakurai playing with Kazu on the rug, no one’s that kind enough to fill in for a long shift.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Aiba almost fell off his stool when Sakurai caught him staring. It’s a good thing he had long legs to support him. “N-nothing,” He shook his head nervously, taking a sip of his ice tea. “I was just wondering if... if... if you could babysit Kazu!”  _Stupid! He’s a doctor, dammit, would he even have the time to babysit?!_  It’s all thanks to his mouth...  
  
“Sure. As long as Kazu allows it, will you?” He looked at the baby who was too busy being amazed with everything around him. “... I’ll take that as a yes.”  
  
“But what about work, Sakurai-se-san? Is must be impossible...” He had to find another excuse to stop the doctor from taking his impulsive offer.  
  
The doctor shrugged then smiled when Kazu grasped his finger. “I’ll find the time. For now, I want you to stay home with Kazu. I’m giving you a month off.”  
  
“I-- What?...” Did he hear it right? But what about work? How will he get money for the rent?  
  
“Don’t worry about work,” Sakurai told him as if he read his mind, “I’ll take care of it.”  
  
Aiba didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t tell whether he should be content or troubled. He felt that it was the second since his mother visits him in the hospital on days she didn’t have work. What would they tell her when she realizes her son isn’t at work? He would be doomed since he hasn’t told anyone that he was planning to be a single father. On the other hand, he had a son now. It would be absurd to leave a somewhat-newborn baby to someone else. He decided to take the doctor’s offer.  
  
“Thanks, Sakurai-san. I really don’t know how to repay you for everything you’ve done.”  
  
“How about coffee?” The man suggested. “Or dinner.”  
  
If he was drinking from his cup, he would have taken a spit-take. Too bad he wasn’t; he choked on his own saliva.  
  
“Are you ok?!” Sakurai immediately ran to him with Kazu in his arms. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”  
  
“You didn’t,” Aiba coughed. “It’s just... nevermind. I guess I’ll treat you to dinner... Does tonight sound good?”  
  
“It definitely does.”


	4. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba questions Kazu if he's going to be a good dad after some thinking.

Somehow, dinner with his boss wasn’t awkward at all. He felt like Sakurai had been a friend of his for a long time, but there was that strange feeling again. It showed up every time he felt the latter’s eyes on his face, and he felt his cheeks would grow hot right after. He just hoped that Sakurai didn’t notice.  
  
“Thanks for tonight,” Sakurai says as Aiba shows him to the door. “I enjoyed your cooking.”  
  
“Thanks,” Aiba muttered, holding tightly onto the sleeping Kazu. “I- I enjoyed having you a-around too...”  
  
Did he really just say that out loud? It was meant to stay in his mind, but thanks to his stupid mind blurting everything out.  _What’s wrong with me today?_  
  
Sho chuckled. “I did too. I’ll see you again, Aiba-san, and Kazu. Good night.”  
  
He whispered “good night” back to Sakurai too, but the latter might not have heard him. As he watched the man walk away from their apartment and into his luxurious car, Aiba gently closed the door.  _Today had been a long day_ , he thought as he headed to his room and nestled Kazu in the self-made crib on his bed,  _I’m going to shower_.  
  
  
  
There was barely morning sunshine when he woke up to the sound of crying. It was definitely a first for a baby to wake him up in his own home, but with Kazu, he would have to get used to it. He refused to open his eyes as he gently placed Kazu in his hands. Singing to Kazu worked, and it did the magic...  
  
  
  
“Aww,” One of the women that gathered around Aiba, asked, “Is he your son? How old is he?”  
  
“Two weeks and a half,” Aiba answered, not looking from display of baby clothing. Kazu was strapped safely on his back so he would occasionally feel him move. “But I’m not his biological father. I’ve only adopted him yesterday.”  
  
He heard another woman sigh happily as if hearing his words brought her happiness. “What a brave thing for you to do... Do you mind if I get in contact with you?”  
  
“Oh!” Another woman pipes up. “Me too!”  
  
“And me!”  
  
“And me!”  
  
In the end, he received mostly all the women’s numbers. Honestly, he only had five numbers in his phone: his mother’s, his father’s, his brother’s, his sister-in-law’s, and Sakurai’s number. He never would have thought that having a baby would make him popular. After buying the essentials for Kazu and a few clothing (because he was too afraid to ask his mom because she’ll question him), he decided to go home for the day. Usually, if he had a day off, he would travel around the city and visit pet shops, but with Kazu, that will have to be put on hold.  
  
He was barely out of the shop when suddenly, he bumped into someone. He dropped everything in his hands, quickly apologizing as he bent to pick them up.  
  
“Masaki?!”  
  
He looked up at the mention of his name and immediately regretted it. She was one of the last persons he didn’t want to encounter with. He quickly gathered everything on the floor, but with Kazu constantly kicking his feet and moving around, he couldn’t.  
  
“Let me help,” She says, picking up the rest he couldn’t hold. “I’ll walk you home.”  
  
“Y-you don’t have to, really. You don’t.”  
  
“But I’m your sister-in-law,” She said, ignoring the fact he didn’t want to be near her at the moment. “And we need to talk.”  
  
Aiba whined for his life as he followed her to his apartment.  
  
  
  
“When are you going to tell mom about this?” She asked him seriously after she put her son and Kazu together in the living room. “And your dad, and Yuusuke?”  
  
“I,” He glanced over to both of the babies, wanting to look at anywhere but her eyes. “I was planning to. Just... not now.”  
  
“But you have to,” She said. “It’s better than letting her find out years later when he’s grown up.”  
  
“I know,” He whined helplessly, “But I can’t! She won’t be very happy about it since I’ve always ditched the stupid matchmaking sessions.”  
  
“Watch it,” She hissed, “There are kids here.”  
  
“Oh, yeah.”  
  
“But promise me you’ll tell them, ok Masaki?”  
  
“Ok. And promise me you won’t tell them.”  
  
“I won’t.”  
  
She stayed a little bit longer than Aiba liked, but at least she was around to keep him company. She gave him tips about taking care of Kazu here and there, but at least she was soft about the fact that he has a son from now on. Kazu, on the other hand, looked as if his sister-in-law’s presence was frightening. He kept trying to move from her and his cousin, but he couldn’t even walk yet so he was stuck on the rug. She must have noticed this so she announced that it was time to go home. As soon as she was gone, Kazu looked more relaxed than ever.  
  
“Hey,” he whispered, laying besides Kazu on the rug. “Do you like me as a dad?”  
  
Kazu just looked at him as Aiba brought him closer to his chest.  
  
“Do you think I’m going to be a good dad to you? What about a mom? Are you going to be fine growing up without a mom?”  
  
He heard from the ladies, back in the store, that raising a child as a single dad was difficult. They told him that a woman was needed to expose Kazu to the feminine side as they said it was a good thing. But the problem was, he never ever had a single woman in his life -- well, except for his mom and his (very kind) sister-in-law in a family way. His mom tried so hard and desperately to hook him up with a woman, but it never happened. He just... didn’t feel like having a woman in his life since he never really thought about it.  
  
“Let’s go and take a bath together, Kazu.”  
  
  
  
Sakurai visited later that day as the man had promised him yesterday, but it was so short that it felt like he was there for five minutes. However, Aiba felt relief when he came and he didn’t know why. As for Kazu though, he behaved, though surprisingly, he wanted to be held by his doctor.  
  
“Will you look at that?” Sakurai laughed as Aiba handed him Kazu. “He’s finally warming up to me.”  
  
“He eventually does, Saku--”  
  
“Call me Sho,” He interrupted, surprising Aiba. “It sounds better if you call me that way.”  
  
“S-Sho-san, then...”  
  
“Eh. I guess,” The man chuckled. “It’s a good start.”  
  
After the man fed Kazu for dinner, he finally left, leaving the both of them alone once again. He put Kazu to bed later when he saw his eyes began to falter; he laid besides Kazu, staring at the ceiling that night.  
  
“I have a son...” He whispered. “Kazu’s my son...” Even after two days are about to pass since Kazu became his son, he still couldn’t believe it. Letting out a long sigh, he turned to face Kazu. “Goodnight...”


	5. Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba goes to the park with Kazu for a simple walk, and ends up meeting someone.

Aiba stared at Kazu wide-eyed, unable to come up with a solution. The past two days, he’s had help from Sho, and his sister-in-law (even from the mother of two children next door) with changing Kazu’s diapers. For some reason, all of them were busy today, leaving him no choice but to do it himself. Besides, he’s Kazu’s father now and that meant Kazu’s his responsibility.

  
“Here goes nothing...”

It wasn’t that bad, except for the smell and the fact that he couldn’t get Kazu’s liquid feces off his mind. Otherwise, he felt good about it. He always thought that, like in the movies, Kazu would pee on his face, or worse, poop at the wrong moment. To his relief, Kazu behaved. So as long as he does, he wouldn’t have a problem with changing him. Once he had put a change of diapers on Kazu, he smiled proudly; he felt a bit more of like a father.

“So, Kazu. What shall we do today?”

Kazu just stared at him as if, to Kazu, he was an alien.

“Wanna go to the park?”

Of course, who would expect a two week and a half old baby to speak? Probably Aiba would. Whatever Kazu’s answer may be, he decided for a walk in the park. Besides, he and Kazu could use some sunshine and fresh air.

 

 

He ended up in front of the children’s playground after two slow laps around the whole park. Honestly, he hasn’t walked around like this in a long time, and hasn’t been to the park for almost a decade. He felt that in the past, he had no use to go to the park since he wasn’t the type that exercised during free time. Plus, work his work hours kept extending that the only park he’s close to is the one they had in rooftop for the patients (it was more of like a garden, though). Sometimes, he would spend his lunch over there, looking out onto the city. Or sometimes, he would take a break. letting the breeze brush past him, when he had the chance.

With Kazu, he actually had time and a reason to be at the park -- an actual park. He watched the kids run around freely, the trees dance when the winds blew, and many people doing their own things like walking, or running for how many miles. For once, he felt at peace just letting the scenery flood into his mind. He didn’t have to think about work, or take care of the other babies in his ward, or worry about sleep and time. He felt as if he never had that life despite the fact that only two days had passed.

There was the sound of crying that broke him from his state of peace. He looked around, wondering which parent had ignored their child for a moment. There was no one but him that had a baby in the park, so it must be Kazu. However, when he looked over the stroller, Kazu was asleep. Since when...?

All of a sudden, the crying had died down and something that sounded like a soft whisper came after. Where-- He had forgotten to look around, how ignorant of him. He had forgotten that he was sitting behind another bench. He turned his body around and saw a man holding a baby in his arms. The man was rather dark skinned as if he spent the whole year under the sun.

“I’m sorry,” The man quickly apologized as Aiba continued to stare. “He must have startled you.”

“Not at all. I just thought the crying was from my son.”

“Did I alarm him, too?”

Aiba glanced over the stroller and saw that Kazu was still asleep. “He’s still asleep.”

The man sighed in relief. “That’s good to hear... So how old is your son, if you don’t mind me asking.”

He didn’t since the man looked kind. “Two weeks and a half. How old is yours?”

“A year, actually,” The man mumbled as if he was embarrassed about his answer. “About the same year his mother left... Ah, I’m sorry. I said something unnecessary.”

He was a bit startled at how the man was easy to give off a piece of information to someone like him. But he didn’t mind, he could keep everything unnecessary being said to himself.

“I’m Ohno Satoshi, by the way, and he’s Ohno Jun,” The man introduced himself and the baby in his arm. “Are you a single father too?”

Aiba nodded his head. “Yes, I am. I’m Aiba Masaki, and this is Aiba Kazunari. He’s adopted.”

Somehow, Aiba felt that he and that Ohno guy would be good friends. He was glad that he went to the park.


	6. Playmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba and Ohno decided to make Jun and Kazu playmates, and the men get to see how their children react to each other.

“How are you hanging in there?” came Ohno’s voice through the phone as Aiba tried to change Kazu’s diaper. He’s been at it for more than an hour now, since Ohno called, and he feared that there was never going to be an end to this. Whenever he tried to wipe Kazu’s buttocks and private area from feces, his son kept wriggling around and kicking his hands away.  
  
“I don’t get it,” Aiba mumbled, “he behaved perfectly before till now.”  
  
A booming laughter came from the end of the line, followed by soft babbles in the background. He wondered, hearing Jun’s baby talk, how Ohno put up with his son for a year; he feared that he may not even last a month. “Kazu-chan must be a rebel then!”  
  
Ohno’s teasing words sent anxious waves throughout his body, and he wished that he hadn’t said that. But then again, Kazu was someone else’s son, and he must have gotten it from his biological mother or father. He sighed knowing that Kazu wasn’t his real son. One day, when he tells Kazu that he was adopted, he’ll hate him for sure and start looking for his real parents, and he’ll abandon him, and--  
  
Kazu’s soft cooing brought him back from his train of thoughts. He didn’t even notice when he’d put the diaper on, but he was glad that the nightmare was over. Still, Kazu continued to coo as he stared at his face without a care in the world. He let out a smile as he watched Kazu’s slightly open his mouth, revealing toothless gums as Aiba placed a finger on his cheek. He wondered if his parents adored him in the same way he did to Kazu.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
He’d forgotten about Ohno.  
  
“I’m here,” he announced, afraid that he’d worry his new friend. It’s only been at least three days since he’s met Ohno at the park, and already they’ve gotten so familiar with each other -- aside the fact that they were both single fathers. He’s just glad that he wasn’t alone in this, and that there’s someone else he can ask for help. “How’s Jun-chan?” He asked in return since all they talked about was Kazu.  
  
“He’s… bored,” the man lightly chuckled, but Aiba was able to sense sadness in his voice. “If you don’t mind me asking, Aiba-san, can Kazu and my son be playmates?”  
  
“Sure,” Aiba quickly agreed, “it would be great for Kazu and Jun-chan.”  
  
Ohno sighed in relief. “Thanks.”  
  
“No problem. Oh, then in that case, shall we go to the park today?” Today would be a great start for the two children to get along together, he thought, even if they didn’t know how to talk yet. Perhaps, they can understand each other through their babbling… He’d have to see it for himself later.  
  
After he ended the call, he immediately dressed Kazu up and himself for the park. He heard from the radio that it was going to be hot today, so light clothing was a must. Today, he picked a light blue shirt and a dark blue overall for Kazu, along with a small white hat that he just had to pair with his clothes. Once Kazu was set, he dressed in a light red tank with white stripes running across it, and a khaki shorts. As for shoes, he decided to use sandals that matched along with Kazu’s tiny ones.  
  
“Shall we go?” He asked Kazu although he knew that his son had no idea what he was saying.  
  
Once Kazu was strapped securely in the stroller, he pushed for the door. One of the benefits of living in the first floor was that he didn’t have to carry Kazu and the stroller, and walk that stairs along with the extra weight. But he could use a good exercise, he thought to himself as they passed by a full body mirror near the entrance.  
  
He decided to walk to the park since it was a nice day out. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping an unknown melody, and the summer air felt nice and crisp against his skin. There was never a day he felt this relaxed, or seen the neighborhood for that matter. Every time he went to work, he either hitched a ride with a familiar coworker, took a bus, or drove there himself, but he never walked. This was different, and he liked it that way.  
  
They arrived to the park within ten minutes, the scenery still unchanged by then. He immediately spotted his new friend sat under the tree and over a white blanket, playing with Jun on his lap.  
  
“Hey, Oh-chan!” He decided to call him that way because it felt more comfortable. “Did you wait long?”  
  
“Not really… I think. I must have lost track of time with this little runt messing with me all the time.”  
  
Aiba chuckled, remembering how being cautious of Kazu consumed most of his self-relaxation time. “I know how you feel.”  
  
After he’d picked Kazu up from the stroller and placed it aside the tree trunk, he took a seat besides Ohno and placed Kazu on the blanket where Ohno had placed Jun. They sat without saying anything as they watched the babies in amazement. Jun, with his tiny hands, kept grasping the blanket and was slowly turning his head every time Kazu made lightly cooed and ah-ed. The oldest continued to do so until Kazu went on with his babbling, and tried to move to that sound. Taking it as a sign, Aiba picked Kazu up and sat him on his lap as Ohno did the same.  
  
Jun’s eyes danced with curiosity as he looked at Kazu and babbled something the men couldn’t understand. This was the moment of truth, to see if babies do understand each other, but all that came out of Kazu’s mouth was soft cooing as his eyes lingered on Jun’s face.  
  
“Eh,” he sighed in disappointment, “I thought they would be able to understand each other.”  
  
Ohno laughed loudly when Aiba finished talking, startling both Jun and Kazu. “I thought the same thing, but Jun refuses to mingle with other children.”  
  
“Is that so?” Aiba asked curiously.  
  
“But it seems like he’s taken a liking to Kazu-chan,” Ohno pointed out, “he’s still staring at him.”  
  
Aiba laughed when he saw this. “You’re right! I think they would make very great playmates and friends, don’t you think so Kazu?” He gently and carefully shook his legs up and down as hugged his son lightly to gain his attention, but the attention was never given.  
  
“So, have you told your family yet?” Ohno asked suddenly and the happy smile on Aiba’s face disappeared.  
  
He told Ohno about how he hasn’t told his parents yet, and that it’s already a week since he adopted Kazu. Although the latter encouraged him to tell his parents, Aiba never got the nerves to.  
  
“Not yet,” he mumbled shamefully, “I don’t even know how to tell them. They’re already mad at me for not having a girlfriend since I hit puberty. If I were to tell them that I adopted Kazu and hadn’t even married or discussed this with my parents, they’d probably disown me.”  
  
“I don’t think so,” Ohno hummed, “I think they’d be happy.”  
  
“What makes you say that?”  
  
“Well, firstly, they have another grandson: all the more, the better.” Aiba also told him about his nephew over the phone, and how he doted on him as much as he doted on Kazu. “Also, it was a big step for you, and they would be proud to have such a brave son.”  
  
“You really think so?” Aiba asked, his hopes rising up a little from Ohno’s words.  
  
“I know so.”  
  
“Thanks, Oh-chan. I’m glad that we came here today.”  
  
“Don’t sweat it,” the man grinned, “now let’s see if they can communicate through their eyes.”  
  
“Or telepathically!” Aiba added in, his doubts completely forgotten.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, they watched the children to see if, and how, they communicated. However, the children began to grow bored of seeing each other as they began looking at something else, such as the people passing by that cooed, ah-ed, and asked the fathers about their son. Well, most of the people that were parents themselves, and they were mostly women. By the end of their meeting, Aiba had a great time getting to know Ohno and Jun more.  
  
Once he and Ohno had said their goodbyes, Aiba decided that today was going to be the day he would tell his parents about Kazu. No more running away, making excuses not to see them, or secretly meeting up with his sister-in-law to play or take care of Kazu with him. He had hopes for Ohno’s words and wished that what the man said was true.  
  
It took an hour drive to arrive at his old home and during that time, Kazu fell asleep. He wanted to watch Kazu sleep since it calmed him, but he couldn’t as he was too focused on paying attention to the road. Soon, he reached the old neighborhood that he used to play so much in as a kid. There were happy memories and some painful ones that came back as he pulled back up into his parent’s driveway. He thought that the only times he’d visit was when his parents wanted to see him, or through the holidays, but not to see them and tell them he adopted a child. Sighing heavily, he got out of his car and took Kazu from the safety seat. He covered Kazu’s ears when he locked the car and was relieved to see that he was still asleep.  
  
Aiba sighed heavily as he hesitantly walked to the front and wanted to run away as soon as he stepped on the welcome mat. But he was here now, and it would have to come out eventually. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door bell with a shaking finger. He released the nervous air from his lungs when the door opened and he saw his mother’s face go from surprised to deeply shocked. Aiba gulped.


	7. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba visited his old home to tell his parents about Kazu, and feared that they would disown him for sure this time.

Aiba showed himself in since his mother wouldn’t budge. Instead, stared at him and Kazu like she was watching an intense tennis match, and her mouth was closed in a tight line that paled her naturally pink lips. He expected that she would scream at him, or disown him right on the front steps once she laid eyes on Kazu, but it never happened. She continued to linger at the entrance as if she was expecting someone.  
  
Seeing this, Aiba panicked and dialed a number in his phone. His first intention was to call Ohno, but his finger betrayed him and decided to call Sakurai instead without his own knowledge. He answered within the first ring and the first question he asked was: “are you ok?” He was reminded of the time when Sakurai had offered between coffee or dinner to owe him back… He shook his head, thinking this wasn’t the time to reminisce the first time he invited the doctor to his apartment.  
  
“I-I’ve decided to tell my parents,” Aiba told him weakly and nervously, still thinking that he called Ohno. “Can you come over? My address is…” After telling Sakurai his address, he hung up and took a seat on the beige couch at the living room that faced the entrance. He can tell his parents never changed it because it’s been there even before he moved out, but the leather was clean, and it gave off the smell of a new couch.  
  
It was when he heard the front door suddenly come to a close, gently, yet with so much force that he almost dropped Kazu from his lap. His legs began to shake, his teeth began to chatter, his heart raced faster, and every nerves in his body shook. He had never been this nervous ever in his life, not even when he took the important test to be a nurse. However, it was Kazu’s soft moans in his sleep that immediately calmed his nerves, and he found himself hugging the child closer to his chest.  
  
His mother sat opposite of him in the identical couch, but she didn’t say anything. She continued to stare at Kazu with suspicious calm eyes as if she was trying to figure out what he was, and remained that way until the doorbell rang. Aiba sighed in relief as his mother got up and answered it, but when he saw who the guest was, his heart raced as fast as a racing car.  
  
“I’m sorry for intruding. I’m--”  
  
Aiba stood up in surprise, holding Kazu tightly, when he heard that familiar voice. It wasn’t Ohno’s voice, but it belonged to Kazu’s doctor and the man that made him feel like he’s walking on air. “Sa-Sho-san!” His heart thudded loudly against his chest when the man gave him a worried look, before giving the same look towards Kazu.  
  
“I’m Sakurai Sho,” Sakurai resumed introducing himself and handed his business card to his mother.  
  
Aiba was surprised to see that she accepted the card without blinking, and gestured Sakurai to the couch. He sat back down when Sakurai took the seat besides him and his mother claimed her spot back on the opposite. Neither of them said a thing, making the silence in the air more awkward and unbearable. Aiba couldn’t stand quiet since he lived most of his life in different kinds of noises. Just as he was about to say something, Kazu writhed on his lap before letting out a shrill cry.  
  
He panicked, unable to do anything when he saw his mother’s expressionless face. She must hate him now and Kazu and the doctor that--  
  
Aiba was stunned, shocked, lost, and confused when his mother suddenly got up, her face showing nothing but worry as she ran to Kazu and scooped him up in her arms. She disappeared to the first floor bathroom, just near the entrance door, and all he could hear were Kazu’s cries behind the closed door. He had the urge to follow his mother, but his feet wouldn’t move no matter how much he tried to. However, the crying stopped and he saw his mother step outside after opening the door.  
  
He saw his son, snuggled in his mother’s arms comfortably, stare at her face with so much interest, just like he did with the Ohno’s. Kazu let out a soft coo when his mother smiled and made kissy faces.  
  
“M-Ma…” Aiba stuttered nervously, wondering what she was thinking of, “is Kazu ok?”  
  
“Of course,” his mother answered sweetly, surprising him yet again, “he just needed someone to change his diapers. Thank goodness Yuusuke left some in there from his last visit.”  
  
Aiba looked down at his toes as he wriggled them in his green slippers. His mother always made sure to have them, even when he doesn’t come over as much as Yuusuke does. He felt Sakurai’s hand land on his knee and made small circles on his knee, as if reassuring him to speak up. “So… you’re not mad at me?” He finally asked his inner fears, “that I have a son, but am not married?”  
  
“Masaki, marriage is when you find love,” she says, taking the opposite seat again and played with Kazu on her lap. “It was wrong for your father and I to pressure you into finding someone, but it would be nice if you did.” She laughed lightly, sending happy waves across Aiba’s body.  
  
“But what about papa?”  
  
“He was done trying to find you a girlfriend,” she replied and cooed as she bounced Kazu up and down her lap. “What’s the name of my grandson?”  
  
“Kazunari… he’s adopted…”  
  
“Good,” she sighed in relief, “I thought you impregnated a woman and she left the child to you.”  
  
“O-of course not mama!” he blushed at the same time he heard Sakurai let out a small chuckle. “I’m not that careless.”  
  
“Well, I don’t know your relationship with my son,” she pointed out bluntly as she nodded her head towards Sakurai. Aiba made an embarrassed noise, wishing his mom wasn’t so blunt all the time.  
  
“I happened to be his boss, and Kazunari’s pediatrician.”  
  
“Is that so?” her eyes twinkled, and somehow Aiba saw the tiniest bit of mischievous in her eyes. “Are you seeing my son?”  
  
This time, Aiba groaned loudly and covered his face with his hands as her mother guffawed unlady-like. Out of all the mothers in the world, he ended up with one that had joy in embarrassing him. Once, when he brought over a classmate for a project they were working on in chemistry, his mother showed his classmate most of his baby albums. He thought, at that time, that his classmate was taking his time in the bathroom, but when he came downstairs, he found the two of them snickering, and laughing out loud. Since that day, Aiba never brought anyone to his house.  
  
“Actually, I am.”  
  
Sakurai’s answer ceased his mother’s laughter and Aiba sharply inhaled when he released his face from his hands. As he sat there, staring wide-eyed at Sakurai, he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach and a stampede running back and forth in his chest.  
  
He found himself speaking up. “He’s just kidding ma. He just means that he sees me at work everyday.”  
  
Her face from before no longer had its mirth, but was replaced by something Aiba recognized as anger. It only lasted for a second before she resumed her laughter. “I see. Well, you did a fine job taking care of Kazunari, doctor.”  
  
“Thank you,” the man bowed from his seat, “every children that are born into this world are more important than myself.”  
  
Aiba couldn’t help but gasp in awe at the man’s words since he’s never thought of him that way. It was no wonder that every night at the hospital, when Aiba gave him a cup of coffee, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he always seemed out of shape. But the next day came, the doctor looked even more lively when the news of a successful delivery reached his ears. Even Aiba wouldn’t sacrifice himself like the man did. He never thought about it that way, either, even after having Kazu. But every single thought or small glance at his son, he wanted to give everything up for him.  
  
“Stay over for dinner, Masaki. You too, Sakurai-sensei.”  
  
“Ok,” Aiba answered hesitantly and sneaked a glance at the doctor. He was hoping he’d say no, as much as he wanted him to stay, for fear that his mother might show him his photo albums. But the man’s reply weren’t what he was hoping he would say.  
  
“Sure, Aiba-san. I don’t have a shift tonight so I can stay.”  
  
“Good,” she smiled kindly, but Aiba could sense that the devil was hidden somewhere in the room. “Sakurai-sensei, do you mind helping me with cooking?” And the devil came out.  
  
Aiba’s had very bad experiences with his mother in the kitchen, even Yuusuke and his sister-in-law, since she practically owned the kitchen. Whenever he made a single small mistake, he would feel her icy glares on his back and she would immediately scold him for doing whatever it was incorrectly. He just hopes that Sakurai can survive his mother’s wrath.  
  
When his mother handed him Kazu, hell began. Well, for Sakurai, that is.


	8. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba shows Kazu around the house while Sakurai and his mom prepared dinner.

Aiba pretended to wince in pain for Sakurai when he heard the sounds of dishes clattering all over the counter-tops and the floor, followed by his mother's scolding shouts. He was half glad that he wasn't Sakurai at the moment taking another mother's scolding, but he was half guilty for not not even bothering to offer help. It must be a new way for his mother to meet new people, especially if the person was involved with their family somehow, Aiba speculated as he stole a glance from the side of the kitchen entrance.  
  
His mother had one hand on her hip while the other was dangerously waving around her most treasured, green ceramic knife. Every time Aiba laid eyes on it, even when she didn't have it in her hands, he shuddered at the thought of his mother mincing him into tiny little pieces. It was a recurring nightmare that haunted him during his childhood, but it all stopped when he finally moved out for good. Since then, he dreamed knife-less dreams.  
  
He decided not to help anyways when he saw that his mother began to cool her temper, and started a conversation with Sakurai by asking him: “Does my son behave at work?” Aiba rolled his eyes, thinking it was for his own good not to eavesdrop on their conversation as much as he wanted to know Sakurai’s point of view. Instead, with Kazu safely in his arms, he might as well kill time by showing him around his grandparents’ house.  
  
Aiba started with the front entrance since Kazu hadn’t a chance to see it himself. He pointed out the shoe rack that his parents only changed once before he moved out. It used to be a plastic rack with small plastic cubbies, but it was replaced by a steel rack that had pipes running across to hold the shoes. There used to be a lot of shoes stored in the rack that it was almost impossible to find his every morning when he headed to school, or hung out with his friends. Since he and Yuusuke moved out, only his mother’s and father’s shoes rested comfortably on the racks.  
  
“We should get one at home, ne, Kazu?” he mumbled, his lips touching his son’s short hair. He hadn’t noticed how fast Kazu’s hair was growing. When he saw him for the first time in the nursery at the hospital, he barely had hair on his small head. A good haircut sounds nice next weekend, he thought as they moved to the living room.  
  
His parents always admired western housing that they even had a chimney installed when they had enough money. He was ten when he remembered the hot summer afternoons walking in from their backyard, past the construction workers, to the kitchen for a cold drink or a snack. The sounds of the chimney being built bothered the household and his neighbors, but Aiba liked the loud sounds: the heavy hammer pounding against wall, the screaming buzzes from the saw (his parents always warned him not to touch), and the loud and boring conversations about building the construction workers exchanged. By the end of summer vacation, the chimney was built and his parents felt complete.  
  
On the mantle of the chimney were pictures of him and Yuusuke when they were babies and children. His mom insisted on adding the photos she adored, meaning that she picked the most embarrassing ones to display to the whole world. As much as he and Yuusuke begged her to take down the frames, it never happened and they still sat there for years.  
  
However, his mother had recently added a new frame. He could tell because the new frame had a better quality and color compared to his and Yuusuke’s old photos. In the frame was a slightly larger photo of his nephew, compared to his father’s smaller photos. It was as if she was more proud of her grandson than her own child, but that’s only because she loved to brag about having a grandson.  
  
“You’re photo will be up there, too, I hope,” he told Kazu and checked if there was space behind his photos; there was enough space to add in about two to three photos of Kazu. “And I hope the same size as your cousin’s.”  
  
Other than the photos, there was nothing interesting about the living room, except a stain on the white rug under the coffee table. Aiba told Kazu how he bumped into Yuusuke accidentally when he was heading to the bathroom, and caused his brother’s elbow to tip over the glass filled with grape juice on the carpet. Instead of his little brother getting in trouble, he ended up taking the blame.  
  
The sounds of his mother’s soft chatter and Sakurai rambling about Aiba couldn’t catch onto, he took Kazu to tour the kitchen. As soon as he entered, his mother, her knife out of sight, ran to her grandson with a smile on her face. She smelled heavily of onion, garlic, and raw chicken that warned Aiba to move aside; his mother missed and pouted.  
  
“I’m taking Kazu on a tour, ma. Go back to cooking.”  
  
“Fine. Give me a chance to play with my grandson after we’re done here.”  
  
“Ok. Say ‘thanks for the hard work,’ Kazu.” He waved his son’s arm for him and his mother waved her fingers.  
  
“How about me?” Aiba blushed hard when he heard Sakurai’s whine, and looked away when he waved Kazu’s arm shyly. He was relieved when Sakurai resumed cutting up whatever was on the cutting board.  
  
There was an island in the middle of the kitchen area, and the counter table faced the sink. This place was one of Aiba’s favorite places when he was a kid because his legs were unable to touch the ground, but the steel ring around the stool. He swung his legs every time he sat on it before he was scolded, or spun around the stool until the world spun crazily in his eyes. But all that lasted until middle school: he became taller and his toes can reach the floor with ease; he grew taller every year and his feet was able to touch the wooden floor.  
  
“I should install one at home, too,” he mumbled, spinning the cushion around with his free arm, the other carrying Kazu.  
  
“What was that Masaki?” His mother asked without turning around.  
  
“Nothing,” he squeaked, sensing that Sakurai might speak to him too. Fearing that he may blush again, he escaped to the second floor.  
  
He stood against the first wall his back can lean on and he found himself panting heavily against Kazu. There was no one else, but Sakurai who made him feel all nervous and tingly all over, but in a good way that he couldn’t explain. The rush of blood going through his veins thrilled him in unexplainable ways whenever he saw, heard, or thought of Sakurai. He felt his body tremble in excited mini ripples when he heard Sakurai’s laughter from downstairs since he wasn’t far from earshot. His hand covered his mouth to suppress the giggles when he heard Sakurai’s reply in his deep alluring voice. His feet—  
  
The weak kicks of Kazu brought him back to his senses and all thoughts of Sakurai, and the sound of his voice were drowned filled with worry for Kazu. He thought that his son was hungry, but it seems that he was just asking for his attention. “Sorry, Kazu,” he apologized and smoothed his hand on his son’s head. He laughed to himself when he felt Kazu’s hair tickle his palm. “Let’s go to my room. I can’t show you to Yuusuke’s or my parents, but I hope you like it.”  
  
His room was the first door on the left, making it the easiest to access his room instead of walking more hallways, but also the easiest to fall dangerously down the stairs at night if he wasn’t careful enough; thankfully, holding onto the railings helped when conscious wasn’t as awake as his slow moving body. The first thing he did, out of habit, was to lock the door (because he didn’t get to have as much privacy back then). Once he was behind the closed door, Aiba sat his son on his old twin sized bed and was glad that his mother regularly changed the blankets, as if she was expecting him to come back anytime soon.  
  
The bed sheets were light green and it matched Kazu’s with the color of Kazu’s light blue clothing. Smiling, he crawled on the bed with his son and held him close to his chest. Kazu felt so unbelievably warm against him, and he had only realized by then, as he watched his son stare at everything with huge eyes, how much he loved him, although the time they spent were less than a month. He wondered if Kazu would grow up happily like he did and make wonderful memories in his life, and that he'd be able to share it with him. As he was about to fall asleep from being too comfortable on his old bed, his mother calls for dinner. He sat up, with Kazu on his lap, wondering how time moved by so fast.


	9. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Aiba's family, including Sakurai, came together for a family dinner.

Aiba couldn’t help but nervously glance back and forth from Kazu and to Sakurai, when he wasn’t looking, as he clenched and unclenched his hands underneath the table. His mother had only told him five minutes later that he called his brother and sister-in-law for a long-awaited family dinner, and mentioning that he had a surprise. He heard Yuusuke’s begging through the phone, but their mother hung up without giving him the slightest of hints. It wasn’t his sister-in-law he was worried of, but his brother.  
  
Since they were kids, Yuusuke had always looked up to him like some kind of path he had to follow. As the older brother, he learned to be less foolish around him and became more mature for him. Once, when Aiba did nothing but focus on his school work, Yuusuke did the same, when he aimed to be on the top list of honor students; ironically, Yuusuke placed a number above him. He wasn’t mad at his brother at all since they’ve both made it to the top, but he was glad that he pulled him away from playing video games all day. Now that they were older, he began going his own path, but Aiba still felt as if his brother still seek for guidance.  
  
 _Will he be ashamed of me_? That very same troubling thought stayed in his head and he wished that it could go away. But no matter how hard he tried to think of something else, his brother’s face of disapproval kept appearing. He groaned audibly and covered his face with his hands; he shouldn’t left while his mother and Sakurai were busy in the kitchen.  
  
“Are you alright Aiba-san?”  
  
He jumped up in surprise when he felt Sakurai’s hand on his arm, but he didn’t pull away. His hand felt so nice and warm on his skin that it helped him ease his thoughts by a bit. “I’m nervous,” he admitted with an obvious nervous laugh.  
  
“Well don’t be,” Sakurai told him with a reassuring smile, and Aiba wished it was as easy as he had said it. “It’s only family, right? (Plus me).”  
  
“Yeah…” He gave a weak smile as he tried to relax the nerves in his body, and let out a small contented sigh as Sakurai made soothing circles with his thumb on his arm. It felt odd letting another man, other than a masseuse or a doctor (ironically Sakurai was a doctor), touch him, but Sakurai’s touch felt better than that of a masseuse’s. The moment of ease lasted for a while longer when the doorbell rang and Aiba quickly got on his feet. But his mother came out of the kitchen and told him to sit back down. Soon, he heard his brother’s laughter and his sister-in-law’s chatter, as well as his nephew’s loud babbling. He wanted to run away with Kazu, but there was no means of escape now that it was too late.  
  
“So where’s this surprise that nii-chan brought?” Came Yuusuke’s voice as the lot neared the dining room. “Is it--”  
  
Aiba slowly turned around and he saw his brother’s shocked face as he stared at Kazu, who laid peacefully in his arms. Yuusuke stayed in that position for a while until his wife nudged him and ordered him to fix the high chair for their son. While his brother tended to his nephew, his sister-in-law rushed towards him with her fingers dangerously out in front of her.  
  
“You did it!” She yelped in joy as she grabbed his cheeks and shook his head from side to side. She may be younger than him, but she always acted like a big sister. “I’m so proud of you.”  
  
“You mean you knew?” Said her husband from the other side of the dining room. “And you didn’t tell me about it?!”  
  
“Well,” she released his cheeks and lightly chuckled, “it was better if you heard it from him.”  
  
“And you too, ma?” He asked their mother who had both her grandsons in her arms. When she took both of them, Aiba hadn’t noticed, and where she got her strength, Aiba hadn’t noticed either.  
  
“He came unannounced and if I had known, I would have invited everyone sooner.”  
  
“And who’s this?” His sister-in-law asked as soon as she laid her eyes on Sakurai. “Is he some family friend I have yet to meet?”  
  
Sakurai laughed and shook his head. “No, I’m Kazunari-kun’s pediatrician. I’ve taken care of him since he was born.”  
  
“Then--”  
  
“I called him over,” Aiba interrupted her, afraid that she might say or ask something embarrassing, “to prove to ma that Kazu’s adopted.”  
  
“Adopted?!” Came Yuusuke’s startled cry. “So you don’t--”  
  
“I don’t have a wife, or anyone,” Aiba continued for him, glad that his brother didn’t sound disappointed in him at all. His earlier doubts about his brother disapproving of him began to leave his mind as he watched his brother struggling to fix the high chair, but he eventually gave up. He felt even more at ease when he saw his brother trying to see Kazu for himself, to which their mother refused and kept her grandsons to herself.  
  
“At least let me say hello to my nephew,” Yuusuke gave up with a fight and stood besides his wife (who kept pulling him to fix the high chair). Their mother gave in eventually and turned around so the children were facing Yuusuke. He waved at Kazu with a huge grin and said, “Hello, Kazunari! I’m your uncle, Yuusuke!” Kazu cooed in response and stared at him with huge eyes as if he was amazed of his brother’s face. “And that little monster besides you is your cousin, Ataru.”  
  
“Hey,” his wife pinched him on the side, “Ataru’s not horrible.”  
  
“Yeah he is. He kicked me in the face when I was trying to change his diaper,” her husband remarked and stuck out his tongue.  
  
“Watch it,” she hissed, “he’s our son we’re talking about!”  
  
Yuusuke laughed. “I know, hon, I know. Just that he gets it all from you.”  
  
“What?!”  
  
Aiba laughed as he watched the two playfully fight about who’s monstrous side Ataru got it from, and he wondered if this was a normal thing for the both of them. Though he was glad that the two made the place more lively along with the presence of the two children, babbling and cooing altogether.  
  
“Alright, alright,” their mother stood in between the two, “Papa will be home in a few minutes. Yuusuke, fix the high chair for your son, and Masaki, come with me to the kitchen.”  
  
He felt bad about leaving Sakurai, but it seems that he was going to be ok since his sister-in-law chose to speak to him instead of barking orders to her husband. Once they were in the kitchen, his mother gave him Kazu and sighed, taking a seat on a wooden stool. “Even though I’ve accepted Kazu, I don’t know if papa might.” Aiba sharply breathed in a lungful of air. “But I know he will come around, and Kazu’s already a part of the family. So what I’m trying to say is, let me do the talking.”  
  
He released his breath and nodded his head. It would sound better if it came from his mother and not him, but he wanted to be able to tell his father his side of the reason. “Do I get a say in this?”  
  
“Of course,” she answered, “I’m not the one who adopted Kazu.”  
  
He sighed in relief. “Right…”  
  
“Now, let’s get things going, shall we?”  
  
Aiba nodded his head and took Kazu out with him to the dining room. He saw that the high chair was fixed, but his nephew was in his brother’s arms instead. Ataru kept kicking his face every time he tried to kiss his stomach, and now he understood why he was called a monster by him. Strange, though, because his nephew never misbehaved around him, probably because he’s the cool uncle.  
  
He reclaimed his seat besides Sakurai and put Kazu down in his stroller. His mother told him that high chairs were unnecessary for now, and agreed because Kazu doesn’t even know how to sit up by himself yet. As his mother and sister-in-law were putting plates of food on the table and a count of six empty plates, Aiba wondered what he was going to tell his father. Unlike the other times he was nervous about his mother and Yuusuke, it was strange that the thought of his father didn’t make him nervous at all. It must be because he was so close to him more than his mother, and he knew that his old man had always wanted a lot of grandchildren to spoil. Still, he was a bit nervous, but not enough to make him want to run away.  
  
It was sooner than he had expected, but they all heard the door open and close, followed by his old man’s shout of, “I’m home!” He felt the urge to greet him at least, but his mother shot him a look that told him not to do anything. He obeyed and kept his eyes on Kazu, and fixed his clothes although it was already fixed. Again, he felt Sakurai’s reassuring hand on his knee, and he wished it could stay there longer when his father came into the kitchen.


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba's family, plus Sakurai, are having dinner when Aiba suddenly stands up and walks out.

As a kid, Aiba loved dinner time despite how embarrassing his family was. It was so loud and full of life that it seemed like there was always a small family party every night. He felt as if he had those American families he saw on TV dramas (that his mom loved to watch), having dinner every night while discussing about what they've done for the day, except his family was louder. Perhaps, it was his mother's influence because she watched way too many American TV during her free time, and he was kind of glad she did.Despite having many personal things to do and finish, somehow they all gathered up by the sound of his mother's voice, calling her small family to eat dinner.  
  
The recollection of memories from the past made Aiba realize the lonely dinners, the late night fast foods, and the cups of tea he had for the nights he couldn't bring himself to cook. Dinner wasn't his mother's cooking that excited his tongue, and there wasn't anyone to make his nights seem like a party; but the oily fast foods and lonely, restless late night shifts became dinner for him. A lot has changed since he left, and he hadn't realized all of this if it weren't for Kazu.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sakurai whispered and Aiba jumped up in surprise, slightly lifting the table up with him. He sighed in relief when he saw that no one noticed in between the usual loud and lively chatter in between his family members.  
  
"Nothing," he smiled it off and picked Kazu up from his stroller.  
  
"Were you thinking about your father?"  
  
Aiba shook his head, taking note that Kazu needed to be fed as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. As he grabbed for Kazu's bottle, he gave Sakurai's words a thought and realized he his father hadn't crossed his mind since dinner began. But with the thought fresh in his mind, he dared a glance at his father and quickly looked away when his father glanced at Kazu. He couldn't tell at all what his father felt when he saw that he gave Kazu an interested and hard look, as if he was trying to figure out what species Kazu was. He wanted to tell his father that his son was human, and not some animal that has yet to be discovered, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Somehow, his father's silence made him angry.  
  
He suddenly stood up out of impulse and felt his appetite vanish into nowhere; the chatter stopped and all eyes were on him. He coughed awkwardly as he glanced from side to side, top to bottom before squeaking a small excuse to leave the table. He heard everyone call for him, except his father and it just helped him move faster out to the backyard. Once he was out of the house, and underneath the night sky, he sighed in relief.  
  
"Grandpa doesn't like you," he chocked a sob as he brought Kazu closer to his chest and sat on the picnic table in the middle of the backyard. "He--"  
  
"Masaki."  
  
The sound of his father's voice interrupted him, and he quickly wiped away the tears on his cheeks. He never expected that it would be his father that came out, since it was more of his mother's or his brother's job.  
  
"May I know his name?" His father asked, unexpectedly in a calm and gentle voice, once he was sat beside him.  
  
"Kazunari..." he muttered without the enthusiasm he always had with him.  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"Five weeks and a half..."  
  
"May I hold him?"  
  
His father's questions bewildered him and he finally looked at his father. Unlike before at dinner, his father gave Kazu a small shy smile and he could see how his eyes twinkled as they stared at Kazu. It was as if he was very happy to see him and that there was no one else in the world like Kazu. He didn't have to answer when his father's arms popped out and Aiba carefully handed Kazu to him. He stared in awe as his father talked to Kazu and played adored him like his mother had done to his son. His feelings of anger towards his father slipped away when he saw just how much his father enjoyed Kazu's presence.  
  
"He looks like you," his father muttered quietly as he rocked the child back and forth in his arms.  
  
"Pa, I--"  
  
"I know," his father said as if he knew what he was going to say. "I'm just happy to have another addition to our family."  
  
"So... you're not angry?"  
  
"Masaki, love takes time. It doesn't mean that you have to find one right away. As long as your happy, let the time flow."  
  
"Pa..." Aiba has never heard his father speak about love and happiness in the same sentence before that he couldn't help but gawk at his father in shock. He always thought that he was just a hard working man who loved his family and thought of nothing but work all the time. But at that moment, he was able to see a different side of his father and it must be why his mother agreed to marry such a workaholic man.  
  
"Shall we go back?" His father asked and gave him his cooing son back.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded and they both stood up. "I'm sorry I did that, pa."  
  
"It's ok, Masaki. And since we're here talking right now, how about you move back in?"  
  
He stopped walking and gave his father a surprised look. "Move back in? But I'm fine on my own."  
  
"Just because you have a steady career Masaki, doesn't mean you can provide for Kazunari alone."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Your mother would love the idea."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Think of it as a family vacation."  
  
"Pa, I--"  
  
"That Sakurai-sensei, I wonder if he would like to join us as well, as a thank you for taking care of Masaki and Kazunari," his father mumbled to himself although Aiba could clearly hear him. When his father was in a deep thought and talked to himself, Aiba found impossible to speak to him. But when he heard that that Sakurai might be involved, his heart raced and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He tried to shake the odd feeling away, but it didn't help when he remembered that the doctor was eating dinner with them. It worsened when he came back in and he saw the doctor smiling in relief as his eyes lingered on his face.


	11. Swell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai has a confession and Aiba's heart dies out of happiness.

It was already getting late and the children was starting to nod off. They woke up startled whenever their grandfather talked in a loud voice and laughed loudly like an insane man. Seeing this, Aiba decided it was time to go back home and put his son in his comfortable crib. Though, honestly wanted to stay longer to catch up with his familys' lives, but the decision was for the good of his son. After they shared one last laughter together, Aiba stood up, stretched and announced that his leave at the same time Sakurai did too.  
  
"Your room is always open," his mother pouted as she walked him and Sakurai to the front door.  
  
Aiba rolled his eyes. "You just want to play with Kazu, ma. He needs his sleep and he's been out all day."  
  
She groaned in defeat, letting Aiba know that he was right. "Fine. Drive safely. And it was nice meeting you Sakurai-sensei."  
  
"It was nice meeting you too, Aiba-san and I'm looking forward to spending summer vacation with your family."  
  
"Skedaddle on back home now," she hummed after nodding in response to Sakurai. Aiba saw the look she had on her face earlier she pulled earlier, but he decided to ignore it when she smiled widely and gently pushed the both of them out the house as if she no longer needed them. "I expect you to be here tomorrow, Masaki!" His mother yelled as they both neared the parking lot and Aiba couldn't help but let a groan when he saw people passing by look at them. His mom was an amazing woman, but she had no shame in herself.  
  
It was a silent walk and there was no sounds except Kazu's shuffling in the stroller. Earlier during dinner, his father had asked Sakurai right away if he wanted to be a part of their family vacation this year, and the man accepted it right away. During that time, Aiba wanted to say 'no' for the man, but it was rude and it would seem like he hated Sakurai when he-- Aiba couldn't bring himself to continue his thought since he actually didn't know what words to use about how he felt about the man. Was it a heart-racing-butterfly-in-the-stomach feeling? That was all Aiba could come up with for now.  
  
"I actually took the taxi," Sakurai confessed once they were standing in front of Aiba's car.  
  
Aiba snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the late night traffic and Sakurai's voice. "Oh, then I'll drive you home."  
  
"No, I will," Sakurai said. "You have to look out for Kazu late this night and be there for him."  
  
He glanced at his son who was peacefully asleep and decided that Sakurai was right. His parents, his little brother, and his sister-in-law all told him earlier that driving alone at night while his son was unattended was bad parenting and it would show that he was the neglectful type. It would hurt him if he had done that and left Kazu all to himself as he grew up. He quickly fished for his keys and felt it in one of his pockets buried in the bottom. He handed it to Sakurai without looking at him, afraid that the odd feeling might come back again, but he looked up when he felt the man's fingers brush against his. Startle, he quickly pulled away and the key fell to the dark cement ground.  
  
"Sorry, I--"  
  
"It's ok," Sakurai chuckled and bent to pick up the key. "Put Kazu in his safety seat and sit in the back with him."  
  
"O-ok..." Aiba mumbled and obeyed the man's words. Once Kazu was safely in his seat and he on his own, Sakurai got in and turned on the engine...  
  
It was a peaceful ride and Aiba found himself falling asleep as he listened to Kazu's deep breaths. He dreamt about having a wonderful family life and he could see that everyone in his dream had changed: his parents had gray hairs and wrinkles on their faces, his brother and sister-in-law stood proudly next to their teenage son, and he stood besides a teenage Kazu as well with Sakurai-- He woke with a start when his dream zoomed into Sakurai standing besides him and his son as if he was a part of their family too. In the dream, though, he remembered seeing two golden bands on their wedding fingers. Aiba gasped. Perhaps--  
  
"Did I wake you up?" A voice spoke and Aiba glanced to his side. He saw Sakurai laid down besides Kazu, fanning his son with a makeshift paper fan. Something was odd and he hadn't realized it until he sat up and looked around: he was back home with Kazu. "It's ok, babe, go back to sleep." When he heard Sakurai say the word 'babe' his eyes widened and he saw that there was a golden band on his wedding finger. Also, he noticed that Kazu was a toddler and began to lose most of his baby fats. He panicked, realizing how much time he had lost and hadn't even noticed the time go by fast. As he tried searching for answers, however, he heard Sakurai's worried voice and the room began to shake wildly.  
  
Aiba opened his eyes and he saw Sakurai just inches in front of him with a worried look on his face. He jolted a bit in surprise but was unable to move because the man held him steadily by the shoulder. "Aiba-san, you were having a nightmare," Sakurai told him.  
  
A nightmare? Aiba shook his head. "It wasn't a nightmare, Sho-san."  
  
"But you were moving around a lot and I had to wake you up."  
  
"Well..." Aiba glanced to his sides and silently sighed in relief when he saw that there wasn't a ring on Sakurai's finger, but he felt somewhat empty that there wasn't. "It wasn't anything serious. I-I have dreams like that all the time," he lied, hoping that Sakurai won't push him into telling him what kind of dream it was.  
  
Sakurai released his grip and sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. Anyways, we're in front of your home, Aiba-san."  
  
"Oh, right," he was about to unstrap Kazu out of the seat when he stopped and turned to face the doctor. "How are you getting home?"  
  
"I have a confession to make Aiba-san."  
  
Sakurai's unexpected words got his heart beating fast. Every second that ticked by, he wondered what the man was going to confess and his mind went back to his dream. The golden wedding ring bands, Kazu having another parent, and the three of them lived together...  
  
"I took a whole three months off, and it began today. I've decided I was going to spend my first day of vacation getting to know you and Kazunari-chan more."  
  
 _What's what supposed to mean?!_ Aiba's heart raced faster and faster as his cheeks became as hot as boiling water. The day was already coming to an end and what Sakurai's trying to say might mead that--  
  
"If you don't mind," Sakurai showed him a bag he had in his hand that Aiba hadn't noticed he had, "I'd like to sleep here for tonight."  
  
His mouth opened into a wide O and his body felt like jelly and all the nerves popped into liquid. Everything in his body, though, made tiny little excited zaps that ran all over his veins and into his heart. He couldn't say anything as words refused to come out, but he found himself nodding only once...  
  
Aiba felt like he was back in high school again when he set up two futons in his living room, aside the crib that he and Sakurai pulled out from his bedroom. The arrangement was that he was supposed to sleep in his room with Kazu in his crib, but his mouth moved on their own and suggested that they all sleep in the living room. And since Sakurai already agreed, he couldn't back out of his own words. Once Kazu was tucked under his yellow blanket, he and Sakurai went to their own futons and Aiba faced the couch so he wasn't looking at Sakurai.  
  
He tried to go to sleep, tried counting sheep, tried listening to Kazu's heavy breathing, but nothing helped at all; even forcing himself to feel tired failed. Instead, he kept his eyes open wide and stared at the white leather couch in front of him. It was boring and uninteresting that his body, slowly and without realizing it, turned around until he was facing Sakurai. The man was already asleep and he breathed as heavily as Kazu. His eyes under his eyelids moved rapidly, and Aiba could see that he slept with half opened lids. He couldn't help but laugh a little, thinking about how silly he looked, yet Aiba still found him... attractive. Without thinking, he pulled his hands from out of his blankets and trailed ghost lines on his face. He laughed again when the man's eyes opened a little, but his laugh caused him to touch the man's skin.  
  
Tiny little excited sensations rushed from the tip of his finger to all over his body, making it feel as if it was electric. He realized, as he kept staring at the man's face, how closer they were and that he was the only person that made him feel excited. Just as he was about to touch his face again, he something slither into his blankets and an arm circle around his waist. Aiba's heart completely died out of strange happiness as the arm pulled him in closer. Maybe, he thought, Sho-san has a grabbing habit when he sleeps. Shrugging it off, Aiba closed his eyes and he found it easier to fall asleep this way. However, he didn't realize that as he moved closer to the man's chest, that Sakurai smiled.


	12. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba decides to talk a short walk near the beach and he finds Sakurai along the way.

The sound of cicada near the living room windows woke up Aiba. It was early in the morning and the sun shined so brightly onto the hardwood floor that when Aiba poked it, his finger slightly burned at the touch. It was definitely summer, he thought. He stretched his arms until his belly button was being exposed, and yawned as he turned to his left side. He was hoping to see Sakurai’s face first thing in the morning, but instead he faced nothing but an empty futon. Alarmed, he sat up. Sakurai slept over last night after they came home from a family dinner, and when he was about to sleep Sakurai put his arm around—  
  
Aiba found himself blushing as he remembered the events last night and quietly giggled like a maniac to himself. He remembered the way Sakurai slipped his arm around him, his warmth, and the sound of his heart beating in constant rhythmic beats when Aiba leaned against his broad chest. Just the thought of it made Aiba want to go to sleep again and imagine Sakurai’s arm around him-- No, there was something wrong about this. Sakurai’s a man and he’s going to be disgusted of him…  
  
Kazu’s cries snapped him back into his senses and he immediately ran towards the crib. However, Kazu was not there. Aiba began to panic, swearing that he tucked Kazu last night under his blanket and checked more than once to see if the crib was latched securely. Even so, there would have been no way that Kazu got up, crawled out of the crib, and—Aiba didn’t want to think about what would happen if he fell. Just as he was about to search the house, he saw Sakurai come from the hallway to his right with a hiccupping Kazu in his arms.  
  
“I just changed his diapers,” Sakurai said as he passed Kazu to him, and a light yellow towel. “Oh, and your mom called earlier. She said that you need to get to the family vacation house before today ends.”  
  
“Then, I have to start packing and—“  
  
“I’ve already done it earlier, Aiba-san. There’s no need to worry about it.”  
  
“Did you—“  
  
“I packed all of Kazunari-chan’s clothing too.”  
  
Aiba stared at the doctor in utter gratefulness, but then was suddenly reminded him of his mother. Like how she always packed his clothes for him early in the morning when they don’t leave until later in the night, or the next day. Or when Yuusuke was still a baby and his mother would always tend to him in the morning, if his diapers needed changing or not. He stifled a laugh as Sakurai gave him a concerned look, but he couldn’t hold it anymore when the doctor’s worried expression reminded him of a worried mother.  
  
“Is there something on my face?” Sakurai asked slightly panicked.  
  
“No,” Aiba shook his head as he tried to keep himself steady on his feet. “I was just thinking of a funny joke.”  
  
The doctor sighed in relief as he placed his hands on his hips. “I hope you don’t mind, Aiba-san, that I used your kitchen to make breakfast.”  
  
“I don’t mind at all.”  
  
  
  
It was a long ride to their family vacation home and they should have offered the Ohno’s a ride, but it was too late by the time they were leaving Tokyo. He asked his parents when they were on the way if he could invite a friend of his. They easily agreed – especially his mother – after hearing that his friend has a son.  
  
Just thinking about how big this year’s family summer vacation will be made Aiba feel all giddy and excited. Every year, it was always the same with just the four of them, but it wasn’t as bad: it was fun and a memory worth keeping. He hopes that this year, they could all make much more wonderful memories.  
  
The car finally pulled into the driveway in front of the vacation house and Aiba could see his family standing like a picture perfect portrait family as if they were waiting for his arrival.  
  
“Why don’t you guys go in?” Aiba asked as he got out of the car with Kazu in his arms.  
  
Yuusuke rolled his eyes and nodded towards their mother. “It was Ma’s idea that we all wait for everyone.”  
  
“But we’ve never done this before…”  
  
“Well, it’s up to her anyways.” Yuusuke did have a point. Their mother always seemed more like the man of the house rather than their father.  
  
As they waited for the Ohno’s, they decided to set up a small fire pit in front of the house and ignored the weird looks people gave them as they passed by. It was an odd thing to do, sitting in front of a home when you can just enter inside and have the fire pit in the backyard instead, but it was Aiba’s family and they were completely different from other families. They would just have to get used to it whether they liked it or not.  
  
They shared a few stories like they did yesterday night, and laughed when they all found someone’s words amusing. Soon, though, they heard a car pull up and they saw a man with a baby who tried to walk on his feet as the man held his hand.  
  
“It’s Ohno-san and Jun-chan!” Aiba beamed as he stood up and greeted the both of them. When he bent so he was facing Jun, the one year old was trying to reach for Kazu. “You want to play with him?” He asked adoringly as he tried to move closer so Jun wouldn’t have to struggle as much.  
  
“Oh, my!” Aiba glanced over his shoulder and saw his mother with her hands against her cheeks. She had the look of a predator in her eyes as she laid them on Jun’s chubby cheeks. “How old is your son?”  
  
“A year,” Ohno answered quietly, his eyes cautiously on his son.  
  
“How cute! What’s his name?”  
  
“Ohno Jun.”  
  
“Can I hold him?”  
  
“Yes, you—“  
  
Aiba’s mom already had Jun in her arms, and he looked as if he didn’t want to be pulled away from Kazu. Jun’s hands kept trying to grasp in the air as if calling for Kazu, but all Aiba could do was roll his eyes and apologize for his mother’s behavior.  
  
“It’s ok,” Ohno chuckled lightly. “It happens a lot.”  
  
Now that everyone was present, his mother, with Jun still in her arms, announced that it was about time to go inside. The men, excluding Aiba, carried the luggage inside the house. Aiba wanted to help out, but Sakurai took his place without a word and did all the heavy lifting for him instead. It was as if he was treating him like he was his wi—He’s not a girl, and he was definitely born a male.  
  
Today’s dinner was barbecue that his father grilled in the backyard. It consisted of hamburger, hamburger steak, hot dogs, chicken, and skewer meat sticks. They were all delicious and belly-filling that only one hamburger was enough to satisfy his hunger. Even Kazu, who was given a bottle of warm breast milk, burped after Aiba gently patted his back a few times.  
  
“Masaki, why don’t you go ahead and take a break,” his mother suggested after dinner. “I’ll take care of Kazunari and you can go and have fun. After all, you’re still young.”  
  
His mother was right. Ever since Kazu came into his home, he spent every minute of every day worrying about him that time slipped so easily in between his fingers. He decided to take his mother’s words for his own good, although he hesitated when he gave Kazu to his mother. It took his mother more than five times to reassure him that Kazu would be alright, and more than ten times to convince him that she will take good care of him with the other children. He finally decided to take her word by the thirtieth and he decided to take a walk at the shore.  
  
Aiba walked the sand bare feet to let them cool down from the heat, but it didn’t help as much because it was still warm despite the cool night weather and the freezing ocean waves. At least it felt a bit cooler and the sand felt therapeutic around his feet. He smiled widely out of happiness when Kazu came into his thoughts and he spread his arms wide open as if he was preparing to give a bear hug to an unfortunate someone.  
  
In his life, he’s experienced happiness, but he couldn’t find a word to use to explain how extremely happy he was right now that the word euphoric was out of the question. Perhaps, it was Kazu’s addition to the Aiba family or Kazu with everyone else that he met along the way: Sakurai and the Ohno’s. He wondered that if he had never met Kazu, or hadn’t gone to work that day when Kazu’s biological mother was about to bring a baby into Earth, he never would have gotten close to Sakurai or never would have met the Ohno’s. He silently thanked his son for such fortunate events and the thought of never meeting Kazu was pushed aside.  
  
It was a full moon tonight and it casted it’s bright light down onto Earth. The ocean waves twinkled under the light as if they were Earth’s version of stars, and the world looked as if it was still wide awake. Maybe when Kazu’s a little bit older, they’d take walks like this on the beach at night every family summer vacations. He hummed a bright tune as he waded from side to side like the sand was the ocean. He kicked the sand here and there and stopped when it small particles began to get into his eyes.  
  
For a second, he felt like he was a kid again, so careless, short, and playful. But when he looked up from the sand, he felt like his age when his eyes landed on a familiar person’s back. The man was a distant far from him, but Aiba immediately recognized him. He had the urge to run to him, which he did, but he stopped halfway when he saw that he was talking into his cellphone.  
  
“Yeah…” Sakurai mumbled and nodded his head. “No, it’s not that—Look, I’ll come back when summer vacation is over. At least let me spend some time with their family… You’re just jealous…No…” the man laughed, “…honestly, I don’t know. What I do know is that I’m in love and I want to have a family… Yeah, yeah… Ok. Tell mom I said good night… Bye.” The doctor sighed as he pocketed his cell phone and looked up at the moon. He stayed in that position for a while when Aiba fell back and made a slight sound of gasping and whimpering.  
  
Had he heard right? That Sakurai was in love with someone and wanted to start a family with whoever it was? He saw the doctor smile as he walked towards him, but it was quickly replaced by a surprised look when Aiba backed away as if he was a frightening figure. God only knows why, but he didn’t as to why he reacted so hostile after he heard Sakurai speak so enthusiastically about this person he loved. It’s not like they were even in a relationship of some sort, and it’s not like he—  
  
“Aiba-san, did you hear what I was talking about back there?... It was just my little sister on the phone, and she called and demanded that I come back home.”  
  
Nothing came out of Aiba’s mouth as he stared into Sakurai’s chocolate brown eyes.  
  
“Aiba-san… are you ok?”  
  
He immediately stood up when Sakurai tried to reach for his arm, and he could see the hurt look when he backed away. “I… I’m sorry…” Aiba mumbled as he turned around ran for it. He could hear Sakurai calling for his name desperately and apologizing for whatever it is he had done for him to act that way. He didn’t even know why he was running from him, but he couldn’t help it. His feet were just telling him to.  
  
There were tears in his eyes as he ran and he could taste how salty it was when it reached his lips. However, his tears unexpectedly became uncontrollable that he couldn’t see and he landed face first on the sand. He made no attempts to move from the sand, even when he heard Sakurai approach him. He probably looked like some clown monster as Sakurai lifted him up from the sand.  
  
“Masaki…” the doctor panted and Aiba noticed how he called him by his first name, but he decided to ignore it. The man looked at him from top to bottom, side to side as if he was checking for injuries. Then he sighed in relief as he wiped the sand off Aiba’s face. When he was done, however, the doctor had done the most unexpected thing ever: he hugged him so tightly like he was afraid that he was going to lose him and ran his gently fingers through his moist hair. Aiba watched the moon from where they laid and he wished it would just stay there forever.  
  
“I—“  
  
“Don’t say anything,” Sakurai hushed him. “Let’s stay like this for a while.”  
  
And so they did until Aiba felt that he was getting sore from staying in the same awkward position for a long time. Just as he was about to pull away, however, Sakurai pulled him until they were just inches apart from each other’s faces. Aiba could feel Sakurai’s warm breath on his skin as he watched his eyes dilate.  
  
“I think you misunderstood, Masaki,” Sakurai whispered. “You heard everything I said earlier, didn’t I?”  
  
Aiba nodded hesitantly.  
  
“And who do you think I was talking about?”  
  
Aiba shrugged. Honestly, he didn’t want to know.  
  
“Will this answer it?” Before Aiba was about to shake his head to whatever it was Sakurai was going to say, he felt the touch of soft lips against his own and he felt as if a thousand stars exploded in his body. However, he was too shocked and confused to register what was going on that all he could do was stare at Sakurai’s face as he was being kissed.  
  
“I wanted to tell you by the end of summer vacation, but it couldn’t be postponed for too long since you misunderstood my words,” Sakurai told him when he pulled away. “I wanted things to go slowly and smooth at first since we only had two dates, and I didn’t think that you liked me back. Until last night. I woke up when I felt that you kept moving too much, but I kept my eyes closed. It was when you turned around and I put my arm around you. Not once had you pulled away.”  
  
“…”  
  
“I’d like us to start slowly though, since you’re still overwhelmed with everything. I’m not going to rush it— Masaki!”  
  
Aiba fell from his arms, his back falling against the warm sand. The sudden rush of mixed emotions was too much that he felt faint and was in need of air. The last thing he saw was the bright moon and Sakurai lifting him up from the sand.


	13. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai wants to talk to Aiba, really badly. Ohno gives Aiba guidance to help him with his confusion.

“Ba-ba-ba-ba!”  
  
Aiba woke up to the sound of Kazu’s silly babbling, followed by tiny slaps from a tiny hand landing on his face. A smile immediately played on his lips when he felt Kazu’s tiny head drop next to him with a whispered thud. There was nothing better than waking up next to his son and that was what Aiba loved the most. Before Kazu, his mornings were dull and boring, but with Kazu, it was fun, amazing, refreshing, but a wee bit stressful when Kazu decided to cry. As Aiba opened his eyes, he focused them on Kazu’s tiny face and saw that Kazu was staring at him with curious unblinking eyes. Because of him, his mornings were better.  
  
Except, this morning Aiba was lost and confused. He didn’t remember going to sleep last night, except when he followed Sakurai to the beach, heard him talking to someone on the phone… and then a kiss on his lips… Kiss! Aiba sat up on his bed and covered his lips in shock. He started to remember now. He misunderstood Sakurai over the phone, thinking that Sakurai had feelings for someone else, but it turns out those feelings were for Aiba! And then the kiss… Aiba couldn’t help but swoon and fell beside Kazu. And just like Kazu, Aiba babbled excitedly as he remembered last night’s kiss.  
  
  
  
“You look happy,” Ohno pointed out during breakfast, but Aiba only half-heard because he kept getting distracted with Sakurai, who kept glancing at him every minute or so. “You look happy,” Ohno repeated when Aiba finally turned his attention towards him.  
  
“Huh? What? Oh… I’ve always been happy,” Aiba laughed nervously as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. He could feel Sakurai’s eyes on him and he knew that the man wanted to talk to him. This whole morning, while Aiba’s parents were preparing breakfast, Aiba did his best to avoid Sakurai to the fullest. It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to him -- Aiba had lots to tell him -- but it’s just that Aiba was afraid he’s going to faint again like last night. It was embarrassing enough that it happened last night, especially after Sakurai had kissed him… He jumped in his seat and everyone turned their head towards him before they resumed eating and chatting. Aiba, however, still couldn’t help but look up at Sakurai. He almost choked on his bacon when he realized that Sakurai stopped glancing at him and was staring at him from across the table.  
  
“No, I meant that you look super-duper happy right now,” Ohno pointed out. “Did something happen between you and Sakurai-san?”  
  
“N-nothing!” Aiba piped up and he felt his cheeks grow hot. “A-a-and what makes you think I was with Sakurai last night?” He whispered so no one would overhear, especially Sakurai who was still staring at him.  
  
“Sakurai came rushing back here with you unconscious in his arms…”  
  
“A-ah! About that--”  
  
Before Aiba could make up an excuse on the spot, Kazu began crying and demanded Aiba’s attention right away. He threw an apologetic look to Ohno before he scooped up his crying son and cradled him close to his chest.  
  
“I’ve already fed you,” Aiba pouted as he gently rocked Kazu from side to side in attempt to calm him down, but Kazu kept on crying. “Let papa eat, too, okay?”  
  
“He wants to play,” his sister-in-law told him from across the table. “Why don’t we put all the children together? They’re all done eating, anyway.”  
  
“That’s a good idea!” Aiba’s mother piped up. “Oh, they’re going to make great childhood friends!”  
  
Kazu finally calmed down once all the children were together. Aiba found it amusing how Kazu became calm once he was with other children his age, but he couldn’t help but feel saddened that he didn’t have the ability to calm Kazu at will. How did his mother do it?  
  
They made sure to keep the children at a close watch to keep their parents from being anxious, but at least the parents had less to worry about. While the adults were busy eating, talking and basking in the morning light from the porch, the children were busy playing and talking to each other. Despite how less anxious Aiba felt, however, it rose every single moment he glanced up at Sakurai’s direction. He knew the latter wanted to talk to him about last night and about them, but Aiba wasn’t ready! How could he be? He wasn’t even ready last night when Sakurai had openly confessed to him, especially when Sakurai kissed him right after. Heck, Aiba was confused and didn’t know how he felt about Sakurai, other than the fact that the doctor gave him the butterflies in his stomach.  
  
When breakfast was finally over, Aiba was going to make a run for Kazu and up to his room when all of a sudden his mother grabbed his arm. “Sakurai-san, Masaki. Can you two wash the dishes? I’ll take care of Kazu-chan and the children.”  
  
“Ma, I-I can take care of the children.”  
  
“No,” his mother snapped. “I want to take care of the children and that’s final.” Before Aiba could protest some more, his mother turned away from him and skipped happily to the living room until all there was left of the adults were him and Sakurai.  
  
“Ma-- Aiba-san…”  
  
“Dishes!” Aiba exclaimed nervously when he realized that Sakurai went back to addressing him by his last name. He sped walk past Sakurai and moved the dishes from the table on the porch to the kitchen sink. It was very rude of him to cut off Sakurai, but Aiba wasn’t ready to talk to him yet. “I’ll do ‘em all. You can go and--”  
  
“Aiba-san, I want to talk to you. Please.”  
  
It’s not like Aiba could tell him that he wasn’t ready! It’ll just come off as rude and besides, Aiba was curiously eager as to what Sakurai wanted to talk about all morning.  
  
“About last night,” Sakurai began simultaneously as they began with the dishes. “I’m sorry. I know I was moving too fast and it was rude of me when I haven’t even asked you how you felt. I’ll back off, if you want. I’ll resign too if that’ll make you feel better.”  
  
“No,” Aiba found himself replying right away. “You don’t have to. I-I don’t… dislike you, at all.”  
  
“Really?!” Sakurai exclaimed as he sighed in relief. “I really thought that you disliked me because of last night… I’m sorry…”  
  
“Y-you don’t have to be… Just, give me some time to think about it.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Sakurai was smiling so wide that Aiba couldn’t help but smile with him. It was absolutely adorable seeing a very serious man act like a grown kid before him, and it made Aiba feel special to see the man in such a state. He wondered, then, if he was the only one who had witnessed Sakurai like that.  
  
“Ah, I’m sorry,” Sakurai apologized once again for reasons Aiba didn’t know until he looked down and saw that the back of their hands were touching. It felt so warm and comforting, but Aiba pulled away with a tiny yelp.  
  
“I-it’s okay,” Aiba laughed nervously and grabbed the soaped plate on his side of the sink. He rinsed it with so much effort, trying to ignore that warm feeling rushing in his body and failed to notice that Sakurai was watching him with silent amusement.  
  
  
  
“So, did you sort out whatever it was between you and Sakurai-san?” Ohno asked him as they finally settled on their towels, each with their own kids lying on top of their chest. Today really was a good day to go the beach and he was glad that his mother begged them all to go to the beach with her.  
  
“Yeah, I did,” he said, surprised that the man didn’t ask him what it was about. Well, at least he didn’t have to explain about it without being awkward at all, but Aiba was curious of what Ohno had to say about it. “Would it be weird for two men to date each other?”  
  
“No, why would it? Besides, isn’t that the huge thing going on for the past few years? It’s totally okay for people to love each other no matter what gender.”  
  
Ohno had a point. Almost every time Aiba switched to the news channel, there was always news about the LGBT campaign and Aiba even read up about it. Just like Ohno said, Aiba didn’t have a problem with it either… but he still didn’t know how he exactly felt about Sakurai! Besides, this was the first time he’s felt this way before about anybody and it was certainly a very good feeling that Aiba enjoyed more often than he thought about it. What if this feeling, though, was only respect and admiration towards Sakurai? The doctor was a very honorable person and he earned a lot of respect in his field due to his title of the top five doctors within the neighborhood. But on the other hand, Aiba felt that it was more than that. Sure, he respected the doctor and admired him and his amazing personality, but there was this pull on his heart that made him feel lighter on his feet.  
  
“Love, huh?” Aiba mumbled as he stared into Kazu’s brown eyes. “Is that how I feel?”  
  
“You know, when I met my ex-wife, it was love at first sight,” Ohno began and it surprised Aiba that the man began talking about such a sensitive topic. When he first met Ohno, he remembered the pained look on the man’s face and how he became suddenly depressed just mentioning his ex-wife. Maybe Ohno was trying his best to be confident for him. “I was very confused at first and I felt like I was on a roller coaster ride. But I knew, the moment when we finally held hands and shared our first kiss, that I was in love with her. That she would be the mother to our future children. And that we would be together forever… But when Jun was born, I got a job. I barely gave myself to her, she became unhappy, and there was someone else… What I’m trying to say is, Aiba-san, you should go for it no matter the consequence. Even if there are some people who disapprove, just go for it.”  
  
“W-what?” Aiba was very confused and he wasn’t sure what Ohno was talking about. Was he, perhaps, trying to encourage him?  
  
Ohno titled his head to the side, “Oh, I thought this was about you and Sakurai-san.”  
  
“I-- well… uh…” Aiba didn’t know what to say, but he was thankful towards Ohno for his encouragement. It actually helped Aiba a little because he needed guidance in the first place, and there was no one left to talk to other than Ohno, who he hoped would give him an unbiased reply. “I don’t even know how I feel about Sakurai-sensei.”  
  
“That’s okay,” Ohno said. “If anything, getting to know him better is a good start, to be honest.”  
  
“You’re right,” Aiba sighed, glad that he went to the park that one day and met Ohno. “Thank you, Oh-chan.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Oh, and speaking of which,” He sat up and took Kazu off Aiba’s chest. “You could start now. He keeps looking this way. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of Kazu-chan. Besides, he, too, needs to get to know Jun.”  
  
As Ohno mentioned, Sakurai kept glancing at him from afar. Aiba did notice it, but he kept being shy about admitting it until now . Aiba laughed in agreement as he watched Ohno sit the two children besides him. “I’m really glad I met you, Oh-chan. Thank you very much.”  
  
“You’re very welcome. Now go! His eyes are practically begging you to go to him.”  
  
After being literally shooed by Ohno, he walked up to Sakurai. He saw that the man was soaked from top to bottom and Aiba couldn’t help but notice how Sakurai’s swimming trunks stuck to his legs and he could clearly see a big bulge on Sakurai’s crotch. He immediately looked away when he felt his cheeks burn as hot as the sun.  
  
“Hi,” Aiba greeted him awkwardly when he had Sakurai’s attention.  
  
“Hello,” Sakurai grinned, causing Aiba’s heart to pound wildly against his chest. “Will you walk with me?”  
  
“S-sure.”  
  
Sakurai didn’t talk to him for a while as they walked, which surprised Aiba because the man always asked about how Kazu was doing. It wasn’t until they were far, far away from Aiba’s family that Sakurai halted to a stop and grabbed Aiba’s hand.  
  
“I’ve always wanted to do this… Crap, I’m sorry,” Sakurai quickly apologized, but was about to pull away when Aiba found himself squeezing Sakurai’s hand to prevent him from doing so.  
  
“I don’t dislike it,” Aiba murmured quietly. Even if he was confused at the moment, he decided to take Ohno’s advice. Besides, holding Sakurai’s hand felt just right and it made Aiba feel all happy and bubbly inside. When he looked up, he saw that Sakurai smiled widely at him from ear to ear and Aiba smiled back at him as they intertwined their fingers in between their bodies.


	14. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba was in charge of Jun so he had no idea what to do with the two children until Sakurai suggested the festival happening in town.

Aiba couldn’t take his eyes off of Sakurai the following day after their short walk at the beach, and he certainly couldn’t keep his mind off of him. Unfortunately, however, Kazu demanded his attention every moment Aiba looked up at Sakurai as if Kazu was jealous of the silent exchanges between his father and Sakurai  
  
“Don’t worry, Kazu,” Aiba giggled as he hugged his son. “You’re my number one and it will stay that way forever.” And he meant it. The moment he considered Kazu as his son, there was nothing else left in the world to lose and he was completely content with his life. Well, it was an exaggeration. He really was content with his son, but he felt like there was something missing. What it was, Aiba had no idea, but he wanted to know what it was and hoped that he would find out soon.  
  
“That’s adorable,” he heard his sister-in-law say in awe as she took a seat beside him with Ataru on her lap. “I’ve never heard you talk like that to anyone before. Kazu-chan has you in his grip, huh?”  
  
Aiba rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Very funny,” he said sarcastically. “Kazu really is important to me, so, yes, I would lose every dignity I have in me. I don’t care if it’s embarrassing… Now I know what it feels like to be you and Yuusuke at the same time.”  
  
“Oh please,” she laughed out loud, causing both the childrens’ eyes to widen from the loud sound. “You don’t know how hard it was having this little one inside of me. It was nine months of miracle and hell at the same time.”  
  
“Oh, I can imagine,” he told her, remembering how many women who were in labor or were out of labor talked about the grueling nine months they had to go through for a miracle. On his first day of work, however, he couldn’t stand hearing it in person and preferred reading about it in books. But of course, he eventually got used to it and it gave him more information than books can offer.  
  
“But seriously, nii-san, what do you plan on doing in the future for you and Kazu-chan?”  
  
“I…” To be honest, he really didn’t know how to answer that when he realized that he’s never given it a thought.  
  
“Haven’t thought about it?” She asked as if she had read his mind. “It’s okay. You have all the time to think about it before, you know, Kazu-chan attends preschool. But because you’re a clueless father, I have two advices to give you: save up a dollar every day for Kazu’s college tuition and never leave him out of your sight. Children… they are the most miraculous and amazing thing that can ever happen in your life. Once you have your first kid, that’s when you realize your life is so much more.”  
  
“T-thank you, Kaori. This really means a lot to me.”  
  
“No problem, nii-san. Anytime you’re worried about something or need help with Kazu-chan, you come to me and we’ll sort it out. Also, do you happen to know where Yuusuke went? He escaped as soon as he heard Ataru crying. You won’t turn out like that, right?”  
  
Aiba shook his head. “No, of course not! I think Yuusuke wasn’t trying to escape. I think he didn’t know what to do.”  
  
“He really doesn’t,” Kaori agreed. “I’m gonna look around for him.” And with that, she left them alone once again until Ohno, looking as tired as ever. Both he and Jun looked like twins for a second with identical tired expressions on their faces.  
  
Aiba couldn’t hold back his laughter as Ohno took the empty seat beside him. “I think you’re sleepwalking, Oh-chan.”  
  
“Oh. Am I? Is this a dream?”  
  
“No, silly,” Aiba giggled as he pinched Ohno’s arm eliciting a tiny yelp from the man. Last night, both Kazu and Jun wouldn’t stop crying for unknown reasons. Both single fathers already fed them, changed their diapers, and played with them but neither children refused to calm down until the fathers joined forces and put their children together in the play pen. It was very tiring for the both of them since it was an hour past midnight and the children didn’t fall asleep until 3AM. But unlike Ohno, Aiba was full of energy.  
  
“A longer night,” Ohno sighed. “Jun woke up an hour after just so I could change his diapers and I had to stay up with him until he finally went to sleep.”  
  
“Aww. You can take a nap, Oh-chan. I’ll take care of Jun-chan.”  
  
“Really? You would do that for me?”  
  
“Of course! Now go nap.”  
  
“Yay,” Ohno said tiredly as he got up. “I really, really appreciate this. Thank you Aiba-chan. I owe you one.”  
  
Before Aiba was about to tell him that he didn’t have to, Ohno was already ascending up the stairs.  
  
“What do you boys want to do today?” Aiba asked as he eyed both of the children sitting quietly on the couch. “Play? Go to the beach? Nap time?”  
  
“How about we go to the festival right now?”  
  
Both he and the children jolted in surprise from the voice behind them. Aiba didn’t have to look around to see who it was.  
  
Just as Sakurai had mentioned, there was a summer festival going on today and for the whole week. Aiba and Yuusuke always used to go every year when they were kids, but they stopped when they both moved out of their parents’ house. During those times, Aiba missed it a lot. He wanted to go, but whenever the festival began, he was busy with work and he barely even had time for himself. It wasn’t such a bad thought! Besides, it would be their first festival.  
  
“Sure!” Aiba agreed. “I’ll be down with the kids in a few.” With that said, he went upstairs to his room with Kazu on his right arm and Jun on the other. After dressing both of them up in baby male yukata versions, that used to belong to him and Yuusuke, Aiba was ready to go. On the other hand, Aiba decided to wear a simple dark blue yukata that had white thin lines running down vertically. He bought it a few summers ago and had planned on wearing it to any summer festivals he had the chance to go to, but that never happened until now. When he went back downstairs, he saw that Sakurai was already waiting for him, but this time the doctor was wearing a yukata as well, and he styled his bangs slightly apart from each other so his forehead was exposed. It was a lighter blue compared to Aiba’s yukata and probably looked much better on Sakurai than it did on him.  
  
“I don’t usually wear these,” Sakurai confessed. “But your mother insisted and I couldn’t say no.”  
  
“But it looks amazing on you,” Aiba mumbled out loud without thinking and hadn’t realized he said it until he saw a rare blush on Sakurai’s face. “Ah…”  
  
“Thank you,” Sakurai mumbled. “You look amazing today too, as well as the kids.”  
  
Aiba felt his heart was ready to crawl out of his mouth and jump around in happiness from Sakurai’s compliment, but he had to calm himself down or the strength he had for carrying the children in his arms would fail him. But he was failing and Sakurai came in time to keep him from dopping the children.  
  
“Be careful,” Sakurai warned as he took Jun from him. “I’ll hold Jun-chan for you.”  
  
Before they left, Aiba asked his sister-in-law for her stroller for Jun. Once the children were settled in their strollers, they headed out for the festival.  
  
  
  
Aiba was glad that the festival was only a block away from the beach house. Once they were there, Aiba had to excuse himself for a bit to sit down on the nearest bench to rest his feet.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Aiba apologized as soon as Sakurai sat beside him.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Aiba-san. We have all of the afternoon and nighttime until fireworks.”  
  
He couldn’t be more grateful towards the man. Not only did Sakurai remind him of the festival and helped him with Jun, he was also understandable. Sakurai would make such a great father… Aiba shook his head free of images about Sakurai acting as a father to Kazu. It was like the dream he had that one time where he and Sakurai each had a wedding band on their ring finger and Sakurai was taking care of Kazu who was a toddler in that dream.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Sakurai’s worried question brought him back to reality. “You were squirming and you had this weird look on your face.”  
  
“It’s nothing!” Aiba exclaimed as he stood up and grabbed hold of Kazu’s stroller. If was afraid that if he looked at Sakurai in the eyes, the doctor would read his mind. “Nothing at all!”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Y-yeah!”  
  
“If you say so…”  
  
The rest of their time at the festival was spent entertaining themselves and the children. Sakurai was kind enough to buy them food and toys for the children, as well as trying out for games that required strength, all of which Sakurai, ironically, failed. He did win ring toss three times and won Kazu, Jun and Aiba each teddy bears.  
  
“You’re not going to get one for yourself?” Aiba asked him as they began walking away from the booth.  
  
“No, I won’t.”  
  
“Aww,” Aiba pouted. “If you want, I can get you something! I’m very good at the basketball. I’ve always won for as long as I can remember.”  
  
Sakurai raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”  
  
“Are ya doubting me?”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
Aiba could tell that Sakurai was teasing him and he wasn’t going to fall for it that easily. With a determined grin, Aiba stomped over to the basketball court where there were already people gathered. It was as if they knew he was coming and they would watch him win every shot. “You’re going to regret doubting me!”  
  
Once Aiba paid for his turn, they told him a few set of instructions that he didn’t need to pay attention to. He already knew the rules and the mechanic of the game: he has to shoot the ball through the hoops twelve times as he went around the court after every shot. It was usually hard for someone who didn’t have a strong wrist, but luckily Aiba always shot hoops when he had the free time to.  
  
“Start!” The referee announced and Aiba switched onto his game mode.  
  
Every time he shot a perfect throw, he heard cheering from the background and it encourage Aiba to do better. Finally, after his last and final shot, he won the biggest prize they had to offer: a huge brown teddy bear.  
  
“I told you I could do it,” Aiba smirked arrogantly as he shoved the huge bear in Sakurai’s arms. “I still got game.”  
  
“Wow, that’s amazing, Aiba-san! Where did you learn how to play like that? And I’m sorry for doubting you, it’s just that I can’t imagine you playing basketball.”  
  
“That’s okay, Sho-san. My brother, Pa and I used to play a lot on the basketball court near our house. Pa taught us how to play that by the end of my senior year at high school, I was able to beat him to it.”  
  
“Well, thank you, Aiba-san… but I think Kazu-chan should get the prize. He deserves it more than I do.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Here,” Sakurai handed Kazu the huge bear, but obviously he couldn’t hold it because it was so big, so Sakurai had to hold it for him instead. “I’ll hold it for you, Kazu-chan.”  
  
“T-then what should I get you?” Aiba asked in distress. He really had to get Sakurai at least something so he wouldn’t feel so guilty, but when he was about to talk about it, Sakurai pulled him close at the same time the fireworks began.  
  
“Being with you is enough, Masaki,” he whispered near his ear so only Aiba could hear it. “May I hold your hand?”  
  
Aiba could feel his heart beating loudly against his chest and he swore that it was louder than the fireworks. Words really couldn’t explain how Aiba felt, but if he could put it into one word, it’ll only come out as utter nonsense. After he managed to choke a yes, Sakurai pulled away from him and slipped his hand on Aiba’s sweaty and nervous hand. He felt his own hand tightening around Sakurai’s hand as he looked up at the sky where there were a ton of fireworks lighting and coloring the night sky. What he felt right now -- as Sakurai intertwined his fingers with Aiba’s -- was fireworks. And it felt completely, and utterly amazing.


	15. Reject

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba finally tells Ohno everything about what happened between him and Sho. Meanwhile, someone else hears this and doesn't approve of it at all.

It’s been a week since the festival, but Aiba still felt like that the night before had been amazing as the scene kept replaying over and over in his head. Besides that, Aiba had been way too distracted with Sakurai and he was all he could think about until he remembered he had a son. For a week, every time Aiba kept getting distracted, Kazu would cry until he finally got his father’s attention. Either Kazu wanted to eat, play, or simply have his father’s attention towards him at all times.  
  
“Aiba-san.”  
  
Aiba sighed as he cradled Kazu in his arms and stared at Sho from the kitchen. He was currently helping Aiba’s father set up the grill and sand couches for dinner tonight at the beach. Aiba had suggested the idea when he came across a post on some website on the internet last night (he went from researching to be a father to romantic ideas because he got distracted by Sho once again).  
  
“Aiba-san.”  
  
Maybe he and Sho would sit beside each other and hold hands underneath a blanket Aiba had planned on bringing along with him tonight.  
  
“Aiba-san!”  
  
Aiba slightly jumped on his chair and almost fell on the floor but luckily someone held him down. It was Ohno without Jun in his arms. Aiba assumed that Jun was either with Ataru, or was in his mother’s arms instead.  
  
“A-ah, Oh-chan.”  
  
“You seem distracted lately,” Ohno pointed out and took the empty seat besides Aiba. “I noticed how Kazu-chan cries more often and it takes you a while to get to him.” It brought shame onto Aiba when Ohno had noticed how irresponsible he was becoming because of his distracted thoughts. He immediately glanced at his son whose eyelids were drooping.  
  
“Ah…”  
  
“Is something bothering you?”  
  
“Well…” Once again, Aiba became distracted and his eyes immediately attached themselves onto Sakurai. Within a second, however, Sakurai, who was so focused on the laborious work before him, finally glanced up in Aiba’s direction and they met eye-to-eye. Aiba swore he could see a huge dorky smile on Sakurai’s face, but he wasn’t sure because he quickly looked away.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah,” Aiba nodded in agreement as he watched the realization settle on Ohno’s face.  
  
“Did something bad happen last week between you two?”  
  
“Well… it’s not bad, but… Ah!” Aiba exclaimed, startling Kazu who was almost falling asleep in his arms. “I don’t know how to talk about it.”  
  
Ohno chuckled lightly behind the back of his hand. “Don’t worry, Aiba-san, I won’t judge you or anything.”  
  
Sighing, Aiba eventually, and finally, told Ohno about every Sakurai Sho related. From how he had this weird-good feeling after meeting Sakurai at the hospital he worked in, how the man had helped him with Kazu’s case, how Sakurai took a three month vacation just to be with them, how Sakurai had openly confessed and kissed him without warning, how Sakurai unexpectedly held his hand, and how Sakurai had made his heart go crazy last week at the festival. When he was finally finished with his explanation, he expected Ohno to give him weird looks but Ohno just smiled at him knowingly. After all, Ohno was the one who gave him the advice to pursue whatever feeling he had for Sakurai and Ohno was the reason why Aiba had let Sho hold his hand in the first place.  
  
“I’m probably just confused,” Aiba laughed awkwardly when Ohno kept his silence. “Besides, I’ve never had this feeling ever before in my life. Maybe it’s probably just a feeling that comes and eventually goes?”  
  
“It won’t go,” Ohno finally spoke as his grin became wider. “It’ll stay… you may seem confused, but you’ll figure it out sooner or later.”  
  
And that was exactly the problem: how will he figure out? And if he didn’t figure it out, how will things end up? Aiba just wanted to pull his hair from the stress the suddenly came in unannounced, but he couldn’t because he had Kazu in his arms.  
  
Kazu…  
  
Aiba smiled as he stared at his son’s slightly chubby cheeks. They were pink and full of life and it reminded Aiba of happiness, despite the struggle of taking care of Kazu. Sighing contentedly, he held his son closer to his chest and embraced him a little so not to stir Kazu awake. Kazu was the joy in his life that Aiba would never let go of, even if the thought of Sakurai kept distracting him.  
  
“Good luck,” Ohno patted Aiba on the back as he hopped off the seat. “I-- Oh! I’m sorry, Aiba-san, I didn’t see you there.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Aiba’s mother smiled slightly but her eyes were glued on her eldest son.  
  
Aiba, too distracted with his sleeping son, didn’t notice his mother staring at him wide-eyed, and neither had he noticed that she was there the entire conversation he had with Ohno.  
  
  
  
Aiba was the first to see the set up on the sand not far from the beach house. It was absolutely stunning: there was a huge sand-table in the middle of the sunken-in sand and it was surrounded by four sand-couches on either side… although there were a few lop-sided sand-couches here and there. Grinning, he threw red blankets over the sand-couches and over the sand-table and made sure that there wasn’t a single spot that was naked. Once he was done with his part of the decor, he announced that everything was ready with a loud scream. Soon, everyone came bustling in and out of the beach house with plates, utensils, bowls of ingredients for the hot pot as well as a stove set and an extension cord for the stove to work. As soon as everything was set up and the children were fast asleep in the living room, everyone took their seats except for Aiba. He looked around nervously, hoping that there would be an available seat besides Sakurai… And there was! Grinning, Aiba bounced towards Sakurai’s direction but then someone got in his way and took the empty seat. It was his mother. Aiba pouted and dragged his feet across the sand. The only available seat now was next to his father. And he was really hoping to hold Sakurai’s hand tonight too…  
  
  
  
Aiba kept glancing over to Sakurai’s direction, but his mother somehow seemed to have the right timing of blocking it. When he thought that he would finally have the chance to, however, he saw that his mother had spotted him and blocked his view once again. What was up with her?...  
  
  
Dinner wasn’t that bad. The food was good and Aiba was so full that he was ready to crash from food coma, but he was upset most of the time that he wasn’t able to have contact with Sakurai the whole time. It was because of his mother, who kept blocking any contact the whole entire time. And speaking of which, she had asked him to wash dishes with her before going to bed.  
  
“Masaki,” his mother began once everyone was upstairs in their own rooms. “I want you to stay away from Sakurai.”  
  
“W-what?” Aiba stuttered at the sudden command. Did he hear it right, or was his ears playing tricks on him?  
  
“I heard what he did to you,” she explained. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I came down the stairs and I heard it… from now on, I want you to stay away from him. I’m going to ask him to leave and that you should consider resigning from that hospital.”  
  
“Wha-- Ma!” Aiba dropped the dish on the floor he was trying to rinse from the sudden outrage that overcame him. “That’s unfair! Just because--”  
  
“I don’t want my son to be gay!” She yelled and finally, turned to face him with an angry glare on her face. “I want you to date properly and marry a woman. Make me more grandchildren. I don’t want you to see Sakurai anymore. That’s that!”  
  
“Ma--”  
  
“What happened here?” Came his father’s voice as he descended down the stairs with a worried look on his face. Following close behind him was Sakurai, Yuusuke, Kaori and Ohno.  
  
“Nothing!” Aiba squeaked as soon as he met with Sakurai’s worried eyes. “It was nothing!” He realized then that everyone’s eyes were on him so he bent down to pick up the shards of broken ceramic, but he saw another pair of hands. At first, he thought it was his mother, but when he looked up, he saw Sakurai instead whose eyes were only full of worry. He was relieved to see his face up so close because he hadn’t experience it for a whole week (Sakurai had to go back to city for an emergency and came back sometime this afternoon in time to help out with tonight’s dinner). Their faces were a few inches apart and if they moved closer…  
  
“Stay away from my son!” His mother shrieked and pushed Sakurai back with strength that Aiba had never seen before.  
  
“Ayako!”  
  
“Sakurai-san, from today on, I want you to stay away from my son,” she ignored her husband as she continued, her eyes showing nothing but hostility towards the doctor. “As well as Kazunari. I don’t want your  _filth_  to rub against them.”  
  
“Ma, what are you going on about?” Yuusuke asked in an alarming tone. “Sakurai-san has never done anything horrible to nii-chan before, or Kazu-chan.”  
  
She scowled at the doctor. “Sakurai-san tried to make my son fall for him.”  
  
“What?” This time, his father stepped in.  
  
“You heard me. Sakurai-san is trying to turn my son gay.”  
  
“Ayako…” his father paused as he walked behind her and pulled her back. “...There is nothing wrong with that.”  
  
Aiba felt a little flutter in his heart and gave his father hopeful looks, but when he saw the daggers in his mother’s eyes, all hope was gone.  _Wait… did I just admit that I_ like _Sho-san?_  His eyes widened as he glanced at Ohno and then Sakurai. Was this what Ohno meant? Except he happened to figure it out in such a bad timing.  
  
“Well I don’t accept it,” his mother spat. “I want you to leave Sakurai-san. Don’t ever see my son again.”  
  
“Ayako…”  
  
His heart sped as he watched Sakurai, whose eyes had never left the shards of ceramic on the floor. He seriously thought that Sakurai was going to stand up for himself but Sakurai just simply stood up without a word, not even a glance towards Aiba and walked upstairs. Several minutes later after his mother was finally calm and everyone else cleaned up, Sakurai came back downstairs fully dressed and was holding a luggage. Aiba immediately stood up and ran towards him. He wanted to scream, to tell Sakurai to say and forget about his mother’s vile comments, but when Sakurai finally looked at him, his eyes seemed to say “I’m sorry” before he turned and made for the door. Aiba, who was too shocked, stared at Sho’s back and watched it disappear behind the closing door.


	16. Sakurai Sho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba chases down Sakurai, hoping that he could apologize to him, but when he headed for Sakurai's apartment he wasn't expecting to a surprise: a side to Sakurai Sho that Aiba least expected of him.

“Where are you going?” Aiba’s mother asked as he pushed past her with his luggage in his hand and Kazu strapped safely onto his baby carrier.  
  
“Out,” was the only reply he gave as he headed for the door. He decided, as soon as Sakurai had left, that he was going to follow him back to apologize to him, but it took him longer to pack his and Kazu’s things so Sakurai might already be halfway home.  
  
“You’re not going to stay?”  
  
Aiba had thought about it earlier as he packed. He has another two months left of vacation that Sakurai himself had given and it would be a waste to go back home to his small apartment. Besides, he had family here to help him take care of Kazu so he wouldn’t be so stressed, but the guilt from earlier overwhelmed him that he couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“I have to apologize to Sakurai-san.”  
  
“That bas--”  
  
“Don’t start,” Aiba raised his voice, startling Kazu who was already falling asleep. “I’m gonna go back to apologize for you.”  
  
“Masaki…”  
  
“Forget it,” Aiba sighed as he took a step out of the house. “I’ll be going now. Don’t expect me to come back.”  
  
It was heart-breaking to hear his mother cry, but he already decided to follow Sakurai. If he stayed back to make his mother feel better, it would just hinder him and he might end up staying the last two months just to make his mother feel better. But wasn’t that the reason why he moved out? Growing up, his parents were mostly in control of his life and he felt less of a human and more like a puppet. As soon as he got a job, he saved up enough money to buy an apartment of his own and moved out by the time he was nineteen-years-old. Since then, he’s gained full control of his life and it felt great not having his parents telling him to do this and that. Well, he does love his parents equally and he understood why they wanted to control him, but for his mother to talk ill of Sakurai was something Aiba wasn’t going to forgive any time soon. Besides, she barely knew Sakurai and it was so wrong of her to speak to him that way.  
  
“I hope Oh-chan forgives me,” he mumbled to Kazu who was already sleeping so comfortably against his chest. He left the man, his own guest, with his family without thinking and didn’t even bother to let him tag along. He decided on sending him a text instead, probably a paragraph worth of apologies.  
  
As expected, the taxi arrived right in time by the time he finished sending Ohno a text. After putting his and Kazu’s luggage in the back trunk, he sat comfortably in the back seat of the cab. At least, he had nothing to worry for now in this long ride back home.  
  
  
  
With his and Kazu’s luggage in his arms, Aiba rushed for the hospital hoping that Sakurai would somehow be there. It was just a thought because Aiba had noticed that Sakurai had a bed in the back of his office and looked really lived-in. He checked his office, but he wasn’t there and neither was he at the canteen nor at the showers nor at the hospital dorm.  
  
“Was Sakurai-san here?” Aiba asked the front desk nurse after half an hour of searching desperately for the man.  
  
“He was, but he just left five minutes ago.”  
  
“Can you tell me his address then?”  
  
“Even as a staff member, I can’t give you that information Aiba-san.”  
  
“I know, but it’s really urgent!”  
  
“Aiba-san…”  
  
“You can give it to him.”  
  
Both Aiba and the nurse jumped in surprise when a voice suddenly came in. Aiba blinked and saw that it was Tatsuya Fujiwara, the second leading doctor in pediatric, leaning against the front desk.  
  
“O-Okay,” the nurse stuttered before busying herself with the computer.  
  
“Sakurai looked depressed when he stopped by asking to take back his three month leave,” Fujiwara informed him. “The director told him to stay on break after seeing his face and also because he’s so hard-working.”  
  
“Yeah,” Aiba agreed. Of all the pediatric doctors he met, Sakurai was the only one who dedicated his time for the children that there were times Aiba caught him eating ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner from the lack of self care. (Not that the other doctors were lacking effort; they were best at doing their career anyway which is the reason why their hospital is number one in pediatrics).  
  
“Here’s the address, Aiba-san,” the nurse said as she handed him a blue sticky note with an address neatly written on it.  
  
“Tell him to take better care of himself,” Fujiwara advised. “I’ll see you two in two months then. Take care.”  
  
“You too,” Aiba reciprocated as Fujiwara left and headed towards the hospital dorm.  
  
“Thank you, Kaede-chan,” Aiba grinned, causing the front desk nurse to blush.  
  
“You’re welcome!” She called after as he left the building hoping that he could find Sakurai’s residence.  
  
  
  
“Just one more left,” he mumbled as he took said turn and saw that he was standing in front of a tall apartment complex. Aiba could tell that it was recently renovated by the clean, grimy-less walls and it’s modernized pattern color of red and black painted on every other apartment veranda. Compared to Aiba’s apartment complex that looked like it belonged in the nineteenth century, Sakurai’s apartment complex belonged in the now.  
  
“I’m sorry for dragging you along Kazu,” Aiba sighed apologetically as he glanced at his now awake son. Earlier, while he was searching for Sakurai’s residence, they passed by a train station and a bullet train had rushed by. The loud sounds of the train awakened Kazu and it frightened him enough to make him cry. Now that his son was settled and totally awake, Aiba seriously regretted leaving the family beach house. He should have gave it a day before he left, but the image of Sakurai’s apologetic face kept flashing in his mind and it reminded him that this was the best decision he could make. Gulping, he walked inside the posh lobby and pushed the button for Sakurai’s apartment. He really hoped that Sakurai wouldn’t kick him out or get mad at him for bothering him at such a late hour… It was almost 9PM.  
  
“Yes?” Came a groggy reply and Aiba almost didn’t recognize the voice through the speakers.  
  
“It’s me, Aiba. Can Kazu and I come up for a bit?”  
  
“A-Aiba-san?!” Sakurai exclaimed and there was the sounds of dishes crashing loudly against the floor. “I’ll buzz you right in. Just give me a moment!”  
  
“Okay,” Aiba replied, wondering if he had interrupted Sakurai. Just then, there was a buzz sound and a click that came from the door to his right. He immediately walked through and pushed the button for an elevator. Usually, he would take the stairs because he was into being physical, but for Kazu’s sake he decided to take the elevator.  
  
Sakurai’s apartment was on the seventh floor (there were ten floors) and it was the first door as soon as Aiba stepped out of the elevator. He rang the doorbell once and he could hear footsteps and muffled curses behind the door. Finally, the door swung open and Aiba’s eyes widened in shock.  
  
The Sakurai he saw everyday at work was always so well-dressed, clean, and shaved. The Sakurai before him, however, wore dirty clothes that had some dark stains here and there, and it looked as if he hadn’t shaved for weeks. It hasn’t been a day since Sho left the family beach house, yet it seemed as if the man had been holed in the apartment for weeks.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Sho immediately apologized as he stood up straight and moved aside. “Please, come in. I was just making dinner.”  
  
“T-thank you for having me,” Aiba stuttered, unable to take his eyes off of Sakurai’s messy appearance.  
  
“Ah, watch out!” Sakurai grabbed his arm and pulled him. “You almost stepped on that pin.”  
  
He let go of Aiba’s hand, bent down and discarded the pin somewhere within the mess of clothes in the living room. Not only was Sakurai a mess, but his whole apartment was a mess too. It was as if Aiba was seeing another side of Sakurai that was probably not meant for anyone to see.  
  
“Surprised?” Sakurai asked as he pushed off the pile of clothes from the couch and offered a seat to Aiba.  
  
Aiba just nodded in reply.  
  
“I didn’t have time to find anything clean and I was only in my boxers…”  
  
Imagining Sakurai in boxers, walking around the apartment aimlessly heated Aiba’s blood. Sure he had seen him with only swimming trunks on back at the beach, but this was different. Firstly, he was in Sakurai’s house and he had never seen him walk around with just boxers on.  
  
“Do you want to eat? I made -- well I tried to make pasta. It looks burnt…” Sho rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at Kazu. “Maybe just ramen?”  
  
“It’s okay,” Aiba smiled slightly, suddenly pitying the man before him. Aiba wondered if anyone else knew Sakurai’s miserable condition, or if it was only him. If Sakurai’s family knew, they certainly would have offered him their help, but it seems like there wasn’t any help from his family at all.  _So am I the only one who knows?_  He observed Sho from top to bottom and noticed how the Sakurai before him was so much different from the Sakurai he saw at work. At work, Sakurai was always head on and confident in everything that he even gained fans from the childrens’ ward (especially the little girls). However, the Sakurai before him looked as miserable as ever as if there was no hope. He decided then, after staring at Sakurai playing with his fingers, to take Fujiwara’s advice. “I’ll cook something up. Take care of Kazu for me.”  
  
Sakurai looked up from the dirty floor. “Really?! No, you can’t, Aiba-san. You’ve already taken care of me so much. I owe you.”  
  
Aiba grinned. “Then you owe me the time right now to take care of Kazu while I make us something to eat.”  
  
“Aiba--”  
  
“Look, he’s about to cry!” He exclaimed and he handed his son to Sakurai. “Play with him, entertain him!”  
  
“But--”  
  
“Now, where’s the kitchen,” he wandered off, ignoring Sakurai’s protest. If no one was going to take care of Sakurai and if Sakurai couldn’t do it himself either, then he was glad to help him take a big step. But first, he had to cook dinner because the pasta Sakurai had cooked look more of like charcoal.


	17. Afternoon Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day after his search for Sakurai, Aiba woke up on Sakurai's bed... he doesn't remember falling asleep on his bed last night...

Aiba had wanted to help Sakurai clean up the whole apartment after dinner, but the host kept on insisting that he should rest instead. He hadn’t noticed at all how tired he suddenly became after all the things that happened that night. Without realizing it, he dozed off on the couch with Kazu who was already fast asleep…  
  
His eyes flew open. He didn’t remember falling asleep last night, but he sure had a good night’s sleep. The blankets kept him really warm, the pillow felt right underneath his head, and the bed felt like heaven. A bed… Wait… Aiba doesn’t remember going home last night. After leaving his family vacation home last night, he went to search for Sakurai to apologize, found him in his home, was greeted by a messy Sakurai, made dinner… Ah, that’s right. He sat on the couch after dinner and maybe that was when he fell asleep. But how did he end up on Sakurai’s bed? He felt a blush creep on his cheeks as he imagined Sakurai carrying him to his room. Aiba had to admit that he put on a lot of weight since his vacation began so Sakurai must have had a hard time carrying him on his back.  
  
That aside, Aiba yawned as he turned to his right side and grinned widely as soon as he saw his son’s adorable sleeping face. Kazu obviously looked nothing like him, but if Aiba looked at him from another angle, maybe--  
  
“Nnnn… Masaki…”  
  
Aiba froze. He knew for sure that the moaning he just hear obviously wasn’t from his son and neither did it come from himself. Gulping, he lifted his head a little and saw Sakurai fast asleep, completely  _naked_  on top of the white blanket. Panicked, Aiba looked underneath the blanket to see if he was naked too, but he was still wearing his clothes from last night.  
  
“Mmmnnn…” Sakurai moaned once again and turned to his left side.  
  
He really shouldn’t stare at Sakurai’s well-defined body, but from the corner of his eyes he saw Sakurai jr. twitch.  
  
 _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God..._  Those were the only words that kept replaying in his head like a broken record.  _No! Don’t look!_  
  
“Nnghh…”  
  
His eyes immediately closed when Sakurai stirred once again and jerked awake. Before his eyes closed, however, he saw Sakurai smirk.  
  
 _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God..._  
  
“Oh, man. I stripped again,” Sakurai whined after a minute of silence. Then the bed sunk as Sakurai scrambled out of bed followed by soft mumbles about how he should control his stripping while asleep habit especially when there’s a guest. It suddenly became quiet except for the soft sounds of bare feet moving across the wooden floor and came to a stop beside him.  
  
Aiba could feel his heart racing as fast as the speed of light as he imagined Sakurai standing stark naked beside him.  _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God..._  
  
“You’re beautiful as always, Masaki,” Sakurai whispered so close to Aiba’s ear and seconds later he felt Sakurai’s soft, warm lips on his.  
  
 _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God..._  Now really isn’t the best time to open his eyes because Sakurai decided to linger on for a few more seconds before pulling away with a content sigh.  
  
“I’m really glad you searched for me… Seeing you -- no, being with you -- always makes my life better. Thank you for showing up in my life...”  
  
Aiba gasped internally. He never would have thought that Sakurai saw him that way. If he knew before, of course he would try harder for Sakurai after seeing how miserable the man is. Now that he’s aware of his situation and the current confession, Aiba was determined to try harder… but wouldn’t it be suspicious if he acted upon it after this? Sakurai would definitely find out that he was awake the whole entire time and Aiba already felt guilty enough from glancing at Sakurai’s bare body earlier… He immediately pushed the image of Sakurai’s bare body away from his thoughts when it threatened to come back.  _Not now!_  His body must have jerked a little bit, but it was a good thing the blanket is on his body unlike Sakurai who was sleeping naked on top of it--  _Not now!_  
  
“Thank you,” Sakurai mumbled once again and placed a brief kiss on Aiba’s forehead. “Ah crap, gotta use the bathroom.”  
  
He heard the sound of Sakurai’s feet scrambling around the room as he fussed over something Aiba couldn’t comprehend. It went out for three minutes until he heard a door open and close.  
  
By then, Aiba’s eyes flew open, aware that Sakurai was no longer in the room. He stared at the ceiling for a while with a blank mind. All of this was too overwhelming. Of course he’s ecstatic that the man consider his presence as the sun within the darkness, but he realized that this is the first time his life had been significant to someone else other than his own family. What if he messes up and makes Sakurai’s life turn upside down somehow? He couldn’t bear to think about the consequences, knowing that if he makes a mistake it’ll follow him throughout the rest of his life. Not only will it affect him and Sakurai, but also Kazu. After all, it was the man who helped him with Kazu. Aiba sighed. This was no time to think about things like this. Instead, he should support and help Sakurai with whatever situation he’s in.  
  
“You’ll help, too, Kazu?” Aiba grinned as he turned to face his son once again. Kazu was still fast asleep, but he kept babbling softly. He couldn’t help but play with Kazu’s tiny hands and feet, the most adorable parts of his body besides his face. Grinning, he took the sign of Kazu unconsciously holding onto his finger as a yes.  
  
  
  
After breakfast -- which was cooked by Aiba because Sakurai kept burning the bacon -- they decided on cleaning up the apartment. They started with the piles of clothes and random stuffs lying everywhere in the apartment. It was definitely hard labor because they had to drag bags of the clothes to the laundry room, and sorting out the things Sakurai needed or no longer needed took a lot longer than expected. Afterwards, they swept, cleaned, and polished the floor until it was pristine that Aiba could see Kazu’s reflection on the wooden flooring…  
  
They finally finished once the digital clock announced that it’s 12PM. Both men dumped their exhausted bodies on either side of the couch with Kazu lying down comfortably in between them.  
  
“I’m sorry for dragging you through this,” Sakurai finally spoke up after they caught up with their breathing. “If I knew you were coming at all last night, I would have done it myself.”  
  
“No, it’s alright. Besides, I really do owe you a lot.”  
  
“Hmm? What do you mean?”  
  
“Well, you helped me with Kazu, even got me a three-month vacation, and…” Aiba paused. He knows that there’s something else, but he couldn’t remember… until this morning’s event flashed in his mind and it decided to stay there when Sakurai’s bare body came into view.  
  
“Aiba-san? What’s wrong? Your cheeks are turning red.”  
  
Aiba snapped back into reality when a fully clothed Sakurai waved his hand across his face. “Ah… haha… sorry,” he laughed, looking at anywhere else but Sakurai because if he looked at Sakurai, he might end up looking like a human tomato.  
  
“Was there something else?”  
  
“Huh? What?”  
  
“You didn’t continue your earlier statement…”  
  
Since he’s even blushing at the moment, he could feel his cheeks burn hotter as if he was having a fever. He knows now what he wanted to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Uh… and for being so kind to me?” He said, although it sounded more like a question because he raised his voice at the end.  
  
Sakurai chuckled lightly and let out a long sigh. “No, Aiba-san.  _I_  owe you a lot.”  
  
If he hadn’t heard what Sakurai had said earlier this morning, he would ask why. But he didn’t and remained silent.  
  
“Really, I do,” Sakurai continued. “Thank you for helping me, especially with the mess. To be honest, I wouldn’t have cleaned up if it weren’t for you. My apartment would have stayed as a mess just like myself…” Sakurai trailed off and it became an awkward silence, but thanks to Kazu who babbled every now and then as if he was trying his best not to make it silent. On the other hand, Aiba really wanted to know what Sakurai meant, but he didn’t want to pry on Sakurai’s life. He decided to wait for Sakurai to tell him about it when the time comes, if Sakurai plans to, that is.  
  
“Um… I have a confession to make.”  
  
Aiba’s heart skipped a beat. Did Sakurai decide to tell him about his story?  
  
“... I stole another kiss from you this morning.”  
  
“...”  
  
“I’m sorry. I made you angry, didn’t I?”  
  
“...”  
  
“I-I’ll go outside for a bit and--”  
  
Aiba found himself pulling Sakurai back down. Of course, why would he expect Sakurai to tell him his story when Aiba barely talked about himself.  
  
“A-Aiba-san…”  
  
“I’m not mad,” he simply stated and avoided eye contact with Sakurai. If he looked at him now, he’ll become flustered and the words won’t come out right. He decided, a minute ago, to finally come out with his feelings. He couldn’t deny it anymore because if he doesn’t tell Sakurai sooner, it may only seem like he’s pushing Sakurai and he might never get those unexpected kisses ever again.  
  
“I don’t dislike you and…” His cheeks were burning and he wondered if this was normal.  
  
“I... “ His heart was beating rapidly and he wondered if this was normal too.  
  
“It’s okay, Aiba-san, you can tell me.”  
  
Aiba closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before letting it out as a loud sigh. “IlikeitwhenyoukissmebecauseitfeelsgoodandIreallyreallylikeyoualot.” Oh God, he sounded like a middle schooler just now.  
  
“W-what?” Sakurai stuttered and moved closer as he placed Kazu on his lap. “You’re going too fast, Aiba-san.”  
  
Aiba let out a sharp sigh before opening his mouth again. “Ilikeyoualot!”  
  
“Eh?”  
  
For the last time, Aiba inhaled and exhaled. This wasn’t turning out right. When he played it in his head, he was talking normal and more slow, but it came out so fast just like how his heart was at the moment. “I SAID I LIKE YOU A LOT!” Aiba exclaimed, but this time it was loud and clear that it startled Kazu. There, he said it. He said it loud for all to hear -- well, just for Sakurai’s ears, really. “I don’t mind it when you kiss me, or hold my hand, or pull me for a hug, or steal kisses from me, or kiss my forehead--” Aiba stopped there. He realized, in horror, what he had just said. Slowly and very cautiously, he turned his head towards Sakurai and saw how shocked Sakurai looked. Actually, if Aiba looked closer he could see that Sakurai was blushing.  
  
“You saw me naked?” Sakurai squeaked, causing his voice to crack as if he was going through his prepubescent years.  
  
Aiba nodded his head and then the image of Sakurai’s naked body flashed in his mind again.  
  
The slight red tinge on Sakurai’s face darkened. “See, I have this habit of mines that’s been happening recently where I strip in my sleep and I seriously don’t know how it happens and I always wake up cold in the morning and…” Sakurai kept rambling on and on without stopping and Aiba wondered if Sakurai was breathing at all. He never expected, at all, that Sakurai would be embarrassed about his bad habit. “...it’s so indecent of me and how could this happen when I have you and Kazu here as a guest and it’s really wrong and I should really get it checked up and--”  
  
“Sho-san!”  
  
The rambling man came to an abrupt stop and Aiba couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s alright, I didn’t stare at you.”  _I only saw it briefly,_  he continued in his thoughts and was glad that only he could hear it.  
  
“I’m sorry…” Sakurai laughed nervously. “I didn’t want to seem like a pervert…”  
  
To be honest, the word pervert never crossed his mind. He only thought of how good-looking and built Sakurai’s body was. Oh, crap. He’s the pervert, not Sakurai.  
  
“And about your confession--”  
  
Aiba didn’t have time to react at all when Sakurai held his hand and craned his neck so he could place a kiss on his lips.  
  
“I’m glad I know your feelings now, Masaki.”  
  
“...” He just sat there and stared at the TV. Where his thoughts had gone, he had no idea where.  
  
Sakurai tightened the grip on his hand. “I’ll protect you and Kazu.”  
  
Once again, without warning, Sakurai leaned in for another kiss. He shifted his body a little because he was still holding onto Kazu. And without realizing it himself, Aiba’s eyes closed and he felt his lips dance along with Sakurai’s lips.


	18. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba remembered his purpose of finding Sakurai in the first place and he gets an unexpected reply.

Aiba decided to stay at Sakurai’s house for the next two months before their vacation was over. It was a little odd of a decision, but Sakurai didn’t mind at all. In fact, Sakurai had asked -- almost begged -- him to stay like he really needed him.  
  
“About my mom,” Aiba began as he and Sakurai went about the kitchen to make lunch. Today, they were making home-made sushi so they didn’t have to spend as much money on takeout. Besides, Aiba was a pro at it because his own father taught him how to make sushi like they do in those restaurants; Sakurai was just there as a helping hand and to come to Kazu’s need. “I’m sorry. It’s just that she’s expecting so much for me and she doesn’t really accept this kind of relationship.”  
  
“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. I would understand why your mother would be angry. I’m the one who’s sorry and I shouldn’t have left like that.”  
  
“What are you sorry for?”  
  
“That I fell for you.”  
  
“E-eh?” Aiba breathed nervously. So this relationship that barely started, it was for nothing?  
  
“No, it’s not what you’re thinking,” Sakurai immediately said as if he had heard his thoughts. “I don’t regret falling for you at all, but after what your mom said… I might not be the right person for you.”  
  
Aiba stopped what he was going altogether and turned around to embrace Sakurai. “You are the right person for me! So what if I’ve never ever been in a relationship until now? I know it when something is right. This feels right, too.”  
  
“I’m glad that you feel that way. I do feel it too, but I don’t know. The reason why I left without saying that night was because--”  
  
All of a sudden, Kazu began crying. Aiba had forgotten that it was already time to feed him because he was suddenly occupied with Sakurai’s doubts. But he had to put that aside for now as he rushed towards his son after washing his hands.  
  
“I’m so sorry my baby,” Aiba apologized to his son as he gently rocked Kazu in his arms. “Papa will feed you now.”  
  
“I-I’m sorry, Masaki. I should have went to tend Kazu instead.”  
  
“No, that’s okay,” Aiba grinned as he grabbed a bottle of warm breast milk and placed the nipple in Kazu’s mouth. “Kazu is my responsibility after all. Um, about what you were trying to say…”  
  
“About that…” Sakurai sighed as he scratched the back of his head. “I really don’t know how to explain it, but I’ll say it in simpler terms: I’m diagnosed with Dependent Personality Disorder. The doctors say it’s not as serious because I’ve been taking my medicines. So the reason why I left was because I thought I was going to lose you. I had to leave before my symptoms start acting up again."  
  
Aiba remained silent as Sakurai explained about how his illness developed. When Sakurai was young, he grew up in a wealthy household and he was always tended to by his nanny, the maids, their father's butler, and especially his parents. He grew up with their dependency that he was unable to live on his own unless there was someone to take care of him. He was fine then, until the day his own mother had left without saying anything and later came back with divorce papers; he was only ten then. When he turned twelve, his parents finally filed for a divorce and went their separate ways: his father resigned from the company he owned as CEO and his mother to another man. Sakurai lost everyone he grew so close to, even his own mother who refused to talk to her own children and his father who became a drunk. A year later, he was diagnosed with Dependent Personality Disorder after almost dying from failing to take care of himself. He never would have thought that the doctor was suffering from some mental illness, but then that explains why the doctor asked him to stay.  
  
“It’s alright for you to leave me, Masaki. I don’t think it’s too late.”  
  
Aiba frowned. How could he say that? Of course it’s too late because he’s already fallen for him too, and there was no way he was going to give this all up when they’ve just barely started their adventure. So what if Sakurai had a mental disorder? At least, with him by Sakurai’s side, he’d help him overcome his mental illness. It was worth a shot. “I’m not leaving you,” Aiba finally said out loud as he turned around to face the astonished doctor. “In fact, it makes me want to be with you more. Kazu and I will help you with your illness.”  
  
“R-really?” The doctor began to smile and the world seemed better once again. “It’s going to be tough, Masaki.”  
  
“I’ll accept any challenges.”  
  
“Thank you!” Sakurai bursted into tears as he embraced Aiba and Kazu. “I’ll try my best for us. I will.”  
  
Aiba grinned and returned the embrace with an arm. “You’re welcome. Thanks for telling me, or I never would have known.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to tell you when the time was right. I just didn’t expect it would be so soon.”  
  
“The sooner the better,” Aiba giggled as he pulled away and lightly pecked Sakurai on the lips. “Now, about the sushi…”  
  
“Ah, right! I’ll help you out,” Sakurai grinned enthusiastically as he took big steps towards the kitchen. He almost tripped along the way and Aiba snorted back his laughter. For a very talented pediatrician, he’s pretty clumsy and Aiba found it adorable. As he watched Sakurai clumsily cut the carrots into many shapes, he felt that everything was just right: he has a son, and he found the person he’s been waiting for all along. Grinning, he kissed Kazu’s chubby cheeks, thanking his son for bringing light to his life.  
  
As he and Sakurai resumed with making sushi, he suddenly remembered his sister-in-law’s words about his and Kazu’s future. He had totally forgotten about it because of the whole situation with Sakurai. Since he and Sakurai were now going steady, did that mean-- He recalled the dream he had back then when he and Sakurai were wearing golden wedding bands on their fingers and were taking care of Kazu as a toddler…  
  
“Masaki? What’s wrong? You’re red!”  
  
Aiba snapped out of his imagination as he came face to face with a worried Sakurai. He must have become a darker shade of red when Sakurai pressed his forehead against his to check if he has a fever.  
  
“Normal temperature…” Sakurai mumbled and was about to pull away when Aiba slid his hand around the back of Sakurai’s neck.  
  
“You would make a great father,” he grinned. “For my--  _our_ , Kazu.”  
  
“E-eh?” Sakurai breathed nervously as his cheeks turned a slight pink. He glanced at the living room where Kazu was currently playing with his toys and back at Aiba. “A father… to Kazu… I love the sound of that Masaki. I’ve never thought of it like that.”  
  
“See, I had this dream where…” he explained to Sakurai about that dream where they were a family and there was nothing but happy smiles on their faces. Maybe that dream was how their future will be and that everything will go smooth from then on: raising Kazu with a bright future and parents who love him. He wondered if Kazu didn’t mind having two fathers…  
  
Sakurai was grinning widely by the end, showering Aiba with kisses all over his face. “I would love for it to really happen. To become Kazu’s father and supporting the both of you with everything.”  
  
“But what if Kazu doesn’t want two fathers?” Aiba asked with a frown. “What if he starts asking him where his mom is?” He thought about the possibility of Kazu ever asking these questions later in the future when he sees a normal family at the park.  
  
“Then we tell him the truth,” Sakurai answered seriously. “We tell him as soon as he can understand the world around him.”  
  
Aiba nodded in agreement. He knew the correct path to parenting was to never lie to your children because it would lead onto later consequences such as rebellion and distrust between parent and child. “I don’t want to lie to our Kazu.”  
  
“Me too. He deserves the truth.”  
  
“Good,” Aiba smiled in relief, glad that he and Sakurai were both on the same terms. “I want Kazu to be happy.”  
  
“So do I.”  
  
Just then, as if Kazu understood every single word they were discussing, they heard a happy babble coming from the living room. Sighing with awe, the both of them completely dropped the whole sushi thing and rushed over to Kazu, who babbled in a happy shrill as he saw his father -- no, his two fathers -- rush towards him with excited smiles on their faces. As Aiba held Kazu onto his arm, he stood beside Sakurai and thought of how this very image right now made them look like a real happy family…  
  
In the end, they decided on take out sushi because they couldn’t take their eyes off Kazu.  
  
 _End of Summer 2014_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of the Sprout series!


End file.
